The beginning and The end
by NolaOakenshield30
Summary: Hobbit fanfiction. Obvious homosexual undertones featuring Bilbo Baggins and Bofur the dwarf. More movie based and hugely Non-canon. Though I do hope some come to enjoy it. I love Bofur and Bilbo pairings so I got to thinking while some would describe Bofur as part of Thorin's 'Honor Guard'...what if he was more? More to come. Prequel wise.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning and the end

_(Surprised there are not tags for me to give for this but, obviously this is Bilbo/Bofur fanfic...for now since it's the first chapter. I do hope some come to enjoy it. As I started writing it, A whole slew of original characters came to mind and sine I have started writing a 'prequel' of sorts. Don't worry though, it won't all be murder, darkness, etc. I do plan on uploading other things.)_

For a year they had lived the best they cold. Supporting each other's fears and relieving their anxieties with celebrations amongst beloved friends and of course, late at night with whispers and heated touches.

As he sat this morning, on the bench just outside the front door of Bag End, Bofur silently admitted that his partner's loyalty still bewildered him.

Two years of waiting and Bilbo Baggins still held within the deepest part of his heart, an unbreakable passion for him.

Bofur let the soft smile spread from his lips and rest in his eyes in a sparkle few would scarcely understand.

This was, Bofur admitted, the best time of his life.

Though He still ached in his heart for his dear brother Bombur and cousin Bifur; it was hard saying farewell to them after Dain Ironfoot had graciously relieved him of his duties and finally allowed him to take the long journey back to Bilbo.

Bofur couldn't help but chuckle when he recalled how Bifur, frustrated at his cousin's indecision, signed feverishly:

**Go to him you silly knot head!**

So he did. Even amongst the curious stares and whispered gossip; He'd come to live in nothing but joy and peace for the past year.

Sighing he lifted his head and opened his eyes; almost instantly his tongue cleaved to the top of mouth and he stifled a sharp gasp.

His eyes spied it in the distance and an icy sensation filled his gut. He looked over his shoulder at the front door of the Hobbit hole.

Bilbo always prepared extravagant meals and judging by the smell of cooking bacon and the faint clanging of cookware, Bofur had a good twenty to twenty-five minutes before the hobbit would come to the door and call him in.

Clearing his throat and dropping the pipe he'd just started to fill with pipe weed, Bofur leapt up and began a quick sprint toward the tree in the distance.

'_Please_,' He thought as he jogged, catching the curious attention of one of Bilbo's neighbors, '_Don't let it be now! Just a little while longer…just let there be a bit more peace in my life!'_

Reaching the tree, seeing the fabric tied delicately to one of its highest branches, Bofur felt his gut lurch and he thought he would vomit.

Catching his breath he observed the message quietly, trying to control his racing thoughts. There, swaying in a delicate breeze was the whole of his life; and the threat it was all about to end.

Surveying the tree and the fabric for a moment more, Bofur climbed the tree carefully before he delicately untied it and stored it in his vest pocket.

Taking a deep breath he climbed back down hurried back to Bag End and retook his seat on the bench. He picked up his pipe and lit it; after finishing he emptied the ash into the grass.

He heard the door to Bag End creak open. "Bofur, breakfast is ready," He heard Bilbo call, and he rose to face him.

'_It's goin' to be alright,'_ He thought, '_Everything…He is goin' to be alright.'_

The breakfast, as it always was, was hearty and pleasing. Bacon, eggs, toast with butter and jam, orange juice and milk. Bilbo never ceased to keep Bofur well fed and satisfied.

However, his plate was mostly untouched, and His companion noticed even before he'd gone to clear the table.

"You usually eat the bacon first," Bilbo explained coming to sit next to Bofur, "You haven't even touched it. And you usually don't start with orange juice."

Bofur smirked dryly; "Aye. Ye have come to know my habits quite well Bilbo."

The hobbit reached out and took Bofur's large hand; enjoying the feel of the warm fingers that entwined with his own.

"What is the matter?" Bilbo asked after a moment, as Bofur's hand slid down and came to grasp his wrist gently.

"I…er…don't worry over this but…I'd like to send word to Nori. I've been…homesick as of late. And I want to visit with him; with yer consent o'course."

Bilbo studied Bofur's face deeply for a moment, his free hand coming and pushing strands of loose hair from the dwarf's face.

"Would you not also like to send word to Bombur or Bifur perhaps?" He asked, smiling as Bofur easily nuzzled the hobbits hand lovingly.

"Ach!" Bofur exclaimed with a laugh, "I would but ye know the circumstances. Bombur's busy with a wife and children. And Bifur is getting' older. I'd rather he stay at home and live an easy life with no interruption."

Bilbo nodded in comprehension. "Very well," He said at last, "Send word to Nori. I'm sure he'd also be glad to see you."

Bofur smiled softly again and leaned forward. Engaging Bilbo in soft, lingering kiss before releasing his wrist and allowing his partner to rise and begin to clear the table.

Helping him, the two cleaned up the day's first meal in peaceful silence until Bilbo began preparing a tub to wash the dishes.

"You'd better be off then to the post office," Bilbo advised, "If you wait too long, there will be a line and I know how you hate to wait."

Bofur set some glasses down on the counter and gave a nod. "Alright then," He agreed, leaning close and giving Bilbo a quick peck on the side of his head.

Though he was most glad and accustomed to exchanging a few hearty hellos and superficial chats with several of the Shire folk, this mid-morning, Bofur offered only a quick wave and friendly nod.

Reaching the post office, the dwarf was relieved to see that there were only two ahead of him. An elderly gentleman with a parcel and a younger hobbit with a single envelope held limply in his right hand.

After the younger hobbit fulfilled his purpose, Bofur stepped forward and offered one of his trademark smiles; something Bilbo had told him shortly after his arrival, had won him some praise amongst the curious citizens of the peaceful society.

"Mornin!" Bofur offered, "I wish to send a message to the kingdom of Erebor, care of me brother Bombur please."

The post master, an aged hobbit eyed Bofur through thick spectacles. "Master Bofur!" The hobbit exclaimed with a laugh, "I could never forget that wonderful voice of yours! Yes! Yes of course, right away!"

In no time Bofur was given a piece of parchment, a quill, and small jar of ink. He wasted no time in penning the message in a language only he and his kin fully understood.

_"__**Nori, **_

_**I think it's the right time for a good chat. Do bring the good wine and the bouquet of flowers if their right for this season. I think you'll like the shire in the spring. The oak trees are looking quite fine.**_

_**Bo"**_

Carefully Bofur folded the message, gave the right destination, and bid farewell to the friendly hobbit that hurried to take care that that Bofur's request was fulfilled.

"Do tell Master Baggins that the missus and I quite enjoyed dinner with the two of you on Thursday and would love to do it again!" The post master called after him.

Bofur said nothing and made no gesture that he'd heard the kind old Halfling's words. For his mind lay open and heavy upon him.

What if he had faltered and all his preparations had long been destroyed before his discovery amongst the tree branches this morning?

Shuddering, Bofur decided to return to Bag End. To Bilbo and the peace and security he'd known for only a year. One year out of so much time of hardship and despair.

As he walked the same path that had taken him to the post office, His mind thought of one person in particular.

The hideous face coming to the front of his minds eye; complete with the haunting, sadistic grin.

A foul taste filled his mouth and Bofur let slip a curse in Khuzdul.

'_Monster.' _


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters, Sada, and Secrets

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_**Four Years Earlier**_:

"Oh!" Bilbo's nose collided with Bofur's back when the dwarf came to a stiff stand still in the middle of the street.

"Hey now!" He griped, rubbing at his nose, "What's that about? Bofur?"

Bofur, the one of the thirteen member company he'd become closest to, did not answer. Instead his hazel eyes remained transfixed on something ahead in the distance; wide and filled with anger.

"Damn it!" He hissed under his breath and lurched forward at a quick pace. Pushing past Dwalin, who barked something at him that Bilbo didn't catch.

He watched Bofur force his way through the crowd of the mortal men and women of Lake Town, ignoring numerous 'hellos' and 'bless you sirs,' until he disappeared completely from view.

There was a soft brush of fur against Bilbo's check as, to his surprise, Thorin Oakenshield hurried after Bofur.

"This is a surprise," Gandalf mused coming to stand beside the bemused hobbit, "A surprise indeed."

Bilbo furrowed his brow, looked to where the two dwarves had gone to, then back up to the old wizard.

"A surprise?" He asked, "What kind of surprise?"

Gandalf chuckled and urged the group onward. "It seems one that Bofur didn't know about but Thorin did."

It didn't take them long to spot Thorin and Bofur, both of them standing on opposite sides of a woman and arguing.

The woman, upon closer observation and further deepening Bilbo's curiosity, was actually dwarfish by all appearances; and even resembled Bofur a little though with darker hair and fierce green eyes.

Behind her was another dwarf woman; much younger, and with jet black hair and oddly familiar eyes.

"It was the best decision!" Thorin barked, "We needed a look-out! To be warned ahead of time if there was anything in our way!"

She, the older dwarf woman, was trying desperately to get both dwarves to calm down until Gandalf approached them peacefully and began speaking to all three of them in such a low voice that not even Bilbo could pick any of the conversation up with his own ears.

"Well now, it would seem our arrival has been well anticipated," Balin observed as he came to take Gandalf's place beside the bewildered hobbit.

"Wait," Bilbo started, "you mean…Thorin and Bofur know her?"

Balin nodded. "She just happens to be Bofur's sister. The youngest of his siblings and Thorin…eh…Thorin has known her, Nola, for quite some time now. Well, He's known both of them for a while I should say. The younger one being Sada."

"But I thought dwarf women, from what I understand, I thought they weren't allowed to travel," Bilbo replied, "Or rather, not allowed to travel alone."

Balin hesitated then and averted the hobbits curious glance towards him. "They've been given a special dispensation," He explained before acknowledging Gandalf's gesture for the group to join them.

Thorin and Bofur had stopped arguing and followed the two dwarf women into what Bilbo now realized was an inn.

As the group hurried to meet up with their three companions, it was then Bilbo saw him. And the very sight of him caused him to freeze and stifle a gasp.

He was leaning casually against the post of a kiosk selling various fruits, dressed finely in a red velvet tunic fastened with a black leather belt. He had a single plait of long, dark hair streaked with gray hanging down his shoulder and stopping at his waist.

His face however, was mangled and even with the distance between them, Bilbo could see only wrinkled flesh where his right eye had once been.

He offered the hobbit a nod and wave; Bilbo swallowed and hurried after the rest of the company.

"Is she older than you?" Bilbo had asked Bombur as the two followed Nola to their own rooms. Bombur smiled and shook his head. "She's slightly younger than me."

"She's also as stubborn as an ass!" Bofur had barked from his room before slamming the door.

"Don't mind him," Nola offered from over her shoulder, "My brother is over protective and hot tempered when provoked. Something I've always had to put up with."

Bilbo was surprised to know that Nola had been expecting them for a while now; having took over management of the inn almost as soon as she and the younger dwarf had arrived.

"How is Sada?" Bombur asked as they stopped before a door, "She's grown some, almost as tall as~"

Bombur stopped short, and Bilbo noticed the cautionary glance Nola cast him. Clearing his throat, Bombur bowed and quietly shut the door.

"Come," She said to Bilbo with a smile almost resembling Bofur's, "You and the wizard are going to share a room. Is that alright?"

Bilbo nodded and followed Nola up another set of stairs in silence for a moment. "Is, eh, is Sada your daughter?"

Nola, after a moment of thought, nodded and began picking through the set of keys

She'd been using to unlock the doors of the prior rooms.

"Aye," she explained, "She's my only child."

Bilbo rolled this over in his mind. Wanting to ask an invasive question, but knowing it would be rude.

"Here we are!" Nola announced coming to the final room and unlocking the door; "Dinner will be in an hour or so. The master of Lake Town has invited you all to feast with him. See you then Mr. Baggins."

As it had been in Bag End, most of the dwarves had given themselves to rowdy and obnoxious antics; with only Thorin, in the company of Nola and the young Sada, remaining close together and talking quietly in a corner.

Bilbo could not help but notice that each time, when Thorin would talk to the young Sada; he would look at her as he often did when speaking to his nephews Fili and Kili; the shadow of a paternal smile upon his lips but also Bilbo took notice that, as it was rather unbecoming of Thorin, how he seemed uncomfortable when he did try to talk with her. As if he had no idea what to talk to her about and was only filling the air.

The young girl, as well, seemed disinterested in the king and what he was saying to her. Often she would look over to where Fili and Kili individually sat, and her face would contort into one of frustration.

In truth, earlier in the day, Bilbo had noticed how Sada had bounded over to Bofur, calling him 'uncle,' and the king's nephews and embraced them tightly with good cheer and laughter.

But with Thorin, she had only bowed slightly and did not seem as enthused to see him as she had been with the others. She seemed almost relieved when Nola asked her to go and fetch the keys to the rooms they were to sleep in for the next two weeks.

As she had gone to do so, Bilbo recalled, Thorin's eyes were heavy with disappointment.

Suddenly, Sada leaned and whispered something at Nola whom, sighing heavily, looked at Thorin whom inclined his hand and Sada was up in a flash; hurrying over to sit and converse with Kili whom had sat quietly nursing his pipe.

The master of Lake Town had taken his leave some time ago, and urged the company to take full advantage of his invitation and enjoy the rest of the evening as they saw fit.

Sipping his glass of wine, which he really found quite bland, Bilbo looked around and spotted Bofur.

He was smiling and laughing with Nori, Bombur, and Fili; oblivious that the hobbit was observing him so intently.

His thoughts went to the dwarf he'd spied in the market place. In truth, Bilbo still was uncomfortable and felt quite out of place in Thorin's company, even now; but it was only fear he felt when he recalled the sight of him.

"Bilbo!"

Startling, Bilbo looked and saw Bofur, waving him over with a wide grin; it was obvious the dwarf was about to reach his limit where the free ale was concerned. Nonetheless Bilbo nodded and made his way over.

"Tell it again!" Bofur encouraged Fili, "Tell it again so Bilbo can hear it! Ye gotta hear this joke, lad!" the dwarf laughed taking another sloppy swig from his mug.

Bilbo offered a soft smile and listened to the vulgar joke, something about a tavern maid and dwarf lord, that Fili stammered out between sips of ale, and then offered a soft chuckle.

"Sit!" Bofur encouraged, taking Bilbo's wrist and jerking him down, "'ave ye any jokes?"

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "None…that I think would be to your liking," He confessed, "Most of my jokes concern farming and ~"

"Do your farming jokes involve sheep?" Nori asked before sniggering and gagging on his own drink.

The three dwarves burst out in laughter whereas Bilbo only smirked and sipped from his goblet.

"What's wrong?"

The question came in a heated whisper just inches from his ear and Bilbo looked at the flushed face of Bofur in surprise.

Ignoring the pleasure that had run through him, Bilbo sighed.

"Oh..." He began, but staring deep into his friends face, Bilbo found he could not hold back his discovery any longer.

"Are there…any more dwarves here on Thorin's order? I mean, dwarves sent ahead by him?"

Bofur inclined his head before he looked over his shoulder; eyeing Thorin who was whispering into his Nola's ear; she smiled and lightly slapped Thorin's arm.

"Nay," He replied finally, looking back at Bilbo: "Just 'er and my niece. Why?"

Bilbo swallowed another mouthful of wine, realizing that Bofur's gaze had become heavy with concern.

"There…there was another dwarf. Earlier today in the market place; probably Dwalins age but…he was mutilated. Horribly."

Bofur's eyes widened and he looked at Nori whose face had become quite pale.

Instantly, Bofur leaned and whispered something into Nori's ear and just as fast, Nori rose and hurried over to where Thorin and Nola sat.

"Come outside with me," Bofur said, taking Bilbo by the hand, "I need you to tell me everything!"

As he pulled the startled hobbit along, Bilbo heard Fili protest: "Wait! Let me tell you the one about the dwarf lord and the drunken elf! It has to do with an Oliphant


	3. Chapter 3: A meeting in the dark

**CHAPTER THREE:**

The hour was late. Yet Bofur and Nori sat up in their room; waiting.

"Are you surprised he's alive?" Nori asked softly.

Bofur, sitting on his bed and whittling, shook his head. "I had hoped he was," He explained, "What with half his face gone! I should have known better!"

It hadn't been long since they'd all returned to the inn and most had resigned themselves to sleep. However, given what Bilbo had told them, Bofur and Nori were probably the only ones still wide awake.

Nori stretched himself out upon his bed and tried to relax.

"Dori says we're rushing to conclusions," Nori explained after a long silence had gone between them, "That for now our minds should be on the task at hand."

Bofur rolled his eyes and continued to whittle. "Yer brother my friend," He replied, "Strong and loyal as he is…is afraid. And where we are concerned, we have always had more than one task at hand."

Nori sighed deeply and nodded. "When do we go?" He asked, throwing and arm over his eyes, "I'm getting rather sleepy."

Setting his project aside, Bofur sighed and shook his head.

"Ye stay here and rest," He ordered, "Ye know I've got to go alone."

Nori shot straight up; his eyes wide and his head shaking. "That's a mad idea Bo!" He protested vehemently, "You've got to let me come! W-what if he ~"

Bofur put a finger to his lips and Nori instantly quieted.

"If he wanted me dead," He finally said in almost a whisper, "I would've have been. Long before this bloody quest began."

It was quiet. Deathly quiet. Bofur looked over at Nori whom had begun to snore lightly and cleared his throat.

Now was the best time. Dawn was coming within the next hour or so, and he was beginning to feel the urge to sleep himself.

Rising slowly Bofur went to his pack and began to dig into it until he found what he needed and tucked it into the sleeve of his tunic.

Slipping out into the dimly lit hallway of the inn, Bofur listened for a moment.

Gloin's snore could be heard three doors down and Ori was still awake. Scribbling in his journal no less.

As he glided easily down the hall, Bofur stopped at Bilbo's door. Gandalf, Bofur knew, was no doubt asleep; eyes wide open and staring blankly.

As for Bilbo? Bofur pressed his ear to the door and waited.

He'd come to know the movements of his companions some time ago. But Bilbo, as Gandalf had explained in the Shire, Bilbo was hard to hear. Moving like the very air he breathed.

He had to be asleep. Hopefully, he had to be. Not entirely satisfied, Bofur stepped away from the door and continued onward.

He was wasting time and he knew it. But Bofur stopped at the very last door of the very last room he knew to be occupied by his beloved sister and listened.

"I'm a stranger to her," Bofur heard Thorin muse, "Bofur, knows her better than I! and I know-I see that she thinks him more of a father!"

"Hush!" Nola protested, "You've no reason to worry. It's been hard for the both of you but soon there will be enough time for the two of you to bond."

Bofur bit his lip and, forsaking the need to not be heard, hurried down the hall and out into the night.

He'd found a decent enough spot. Located between a tavern that was still rowdy with drunken patrons, and clothiers shop.

Bofur, leaning against the wall of the tavern, allowed himself a peaceful moment. Listening to the laughter and music and overly loud conversations of those inside.

If it had really been his choice long ago, Bofur wished all his days could end like they obviously did for those inside.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and in a flash his left hand reached into his right sleeve and pulled the item he'd taken from his pack.

"Oy! Well done cousin!" Shouted the one he'd been waiting for as he stopped the blade just short of slicing into the flesh of his neck.

"Yer no cousin of mine!" snapped Bofur, "You've all but been dead to me for twenty years!"

Bul inclined his head and observed the young dwarf with a humorous glint in his only eye.

"You've gotten better," The older dwarf explained, "You're movements, the way you observe, everything. Definitely improved. I'm glad to see you've not forgotten my training. Say, why don't ye tuck that silly thing away so we can have our little chat."

Bofur pressed his lips tight and nodded his head at Bul's left arm. "Drop your weapon first."

Bul chuckled and slowly moved his right hand up into his left sleeve; pulling the dagger into Bofur's view before letting it fall into the dirt.

"Satisfied?" Bul asked with a smile.

Bofur scoffed, "Both of 'em," he ordered, "Or I'll go ahead and open yer throat."

Bul chuckled, moved his left hand up into his right sleeve and removed the other blade.

"Aye," Bul mused, "Ye have gotten quite a lot better."

Lowering, but not dropping his own dagger, Bofur stepped back and looked his kinsman up and down with a deep sneer.

"When does it end with ye?" Bofur demanded through clenched teeth, "Why are ye doin' this?"

Bul's eye widened and his jaw went slack. "Surely Bo!" He insisted, "Surely…you already know the answer!"

When Bofur did not answer, the older dwarf clapped his hands and jumped about in disturbing glee.

"Vengeance!" Bul giggled, "Pure, simple vengeance. And do I dare say I've decided to take it at _just-the-right-moment_! Eh? Wouldn't ye agree Bo?"

Bofur inhaled deeply, his fingers tightening around the handle of his blade.

"Oh that wouldn't be a good idea," Bul explained, "Killin' me now would only mean that by morning Nola, Dori, and Nori would be dead and their death upon you for your actions. What would yer king think then? If ye were to be responsible for the death of his lovely little mistress? I dare say without his bit 'o protection…well, you would be easy prey."

Bofur sighed; easing his grip he said: "I doubt it. All of 'em are just as capable as I. They'd find a way to survive yer…sick indulgence."

Bul sighed and shook his head. "Ye still need to work on knowin' yer enemy Bo," He explained feigning deep disappointment; Reaching into his red tunic Bul pulled a vial from a hidden pocket.

"Tell ye what, Listen, listen very well to Me Bo and I'll give you this. Because the three I've mentioned, the ones your closest to, they'll all be dead by noon if ye choose to be so…argumentative."

Bofur's eye went wide and he cursed in the ancient language. Further spreading the sick grin upon Bul's ruined face.

"I showed ye mercy!" Bofur protested, "Thorin wanted ye dead and I managed to get him to~"

"You betrayed me!" Bul snapped, "You! My own blood relative and protégé betrayed me for one who is nothing? And this-_Bul ran a finger down the scar tissue of his ruined face_-this is what ye call mercy?"

Bofur said nothing. He only waited for his mentor to go on.

"I did what I had too," Bul sighed, "I kept you and the rest of ye alive. But you…you with your stupid loyalty to the stupid line o' Durin…its heart breaking, really, Bo."

At this time, it was Bofur who chuckled.

"You," He breathed, "Ye did what you did because ye enjoyed killin' people. Every horrid thing I ever saw or helped you do, I'll never forget how ye would smile. And when the time came, you didn't hesitate in tryin' to kill Thorin. Ye got yer self into yer own mess because of your desires; Nothin' more."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment before Bofur, tightening his grip on his weapon once more, demanded: "What are ye playin' at? Ye wouldn't have so brazenly stood in public view if ye didn't have something…something big planned."

Bul yelped in joy and once again clapped his hands.

"Good boy!" He exclaimed, "Good, good boy!"

"ENOUGH!" Bofur roared, "what the fuck are ye doin'?!"

Bul calmed himself then and, with arms behind his back, admired Bofur a moment.

"I'm lonely," Bul purred, smirking when he noticed Bofur's face curl into one of disgust.

"I'm bored. I'm sure you know that because of what ye did to my face… companionship? It's hard fer me to find nowadays. It took years Bo, _years_, for me to get used to what ye did to me. So I want to give ye those years back. I'm going to give you years of waiting, years of wondering. And then, when I know ye have had enough…that's when I'll strike."

Bofur felt his heart rate increase and he struggled to slow it; knowing Bul was keen enough to sense the change.

Extending his free hand he said: "Give me the vial."

Bul instantly placed it in his hand with a sick grin and flourish. "Be sure, that it's given to them first thing," He explained, "Any later and…well, ye know."

Bul turned to go but stopped. "Oh!" He said reaching out suddenly and gripping Bofur's wrist before he could store the vial in his belt pouch.

"I should let ye know that if ye are thinking of coming after me, in some silly way, Eh…I've been contracted. I'm not just here of me own free choice. Also, if ye can believe it, I've managed to keep your king alive a lot longer than he should have been."

Bofur's mouth dropped but found he could not speak.

Bul chuckled and shrugged. "It's just an adage," He explained, "Having you and the rest in Thorin's rag-tag company. I get to perform a service I love to provide and have a little fun as well. Would you believe the only way He accepted my service was by my confession that I had a personal vendetta of my own?"

Bofur wrenched his wrist free and, without thinking lunged forward and gripped Bul by his collar.

"Who are ye working for?"

Bul chuckled and patted Bofur on his shoulder.

"Someone who has the same desires as I do; well, almost. Oh! I meant to tell you, I had someone very, very special ensure the poison made its way into your meal tonight. Think about it, about who it could be. I'm sure you won't be surprised."

Bofur, numb and completely dumbfounded, released the dwarf and watched him take his leave in silence.

"I'll start us off!" Bul called as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, "Not far from now! You know I've always loved a good game of chess!"

In the darkness of the alley, Bofur slumped against the wall he'd leaned against earlier. Tears burning at the corners of his eyes, he stifled a sob.

'_Forgive me!' _He thought wildly, '_Forgive me all of you! I shoulda killed 'im when I had the chance!'_


	4. Chapter 4: A chat with Money Bags

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

When he'd returned to the inn he did not waste time. Breaking into the kitchen he took a large pitcher of milk and mixed in the pea-green liquid, trying not to choke on the smell that emitted from combating liquids.

Knocking on the door to Nola's room first, He pushed past sleep heavy Thorin with out a word, and offered his little sister the mug of bitter milk.

"All of it," He explained softly kneeling before his drowsy sister, "Drink it all."

When she'd finished she eyed her elder sibling with sad eyes. "His old recipe?" She asked.

Bofur nodded without meeting her gaze. Not surprised that she knew why he'd come.

Suddenly Nola gasped softly and asked: "Sada? Have you given any to her?"

Bofur shook his head and, seeing his sister's discontent, offered a soft hand on her shoulder. "He wouldn't harm her because he knows what would happen. He doesn't desire to 'ave this all end too quickly."

Looking over at Thorin, whom leaned his back against the door, Bofur dared to say: "But we wouldn't have to worry about ye or her. Not if you had obeyed me for once, over _him_, and stayed safe in the Blue Mountains."

Thorin smirked and adjusted his shoulders. "It makes no difference," He said, "If you are as good as you've always been, Bofur, Bul is no more a threat to you than a pebble in your boot. Besides, Nola and Sada are just as safe amongst us as they would be in the Blue Mountains surrounded by the rest of the royal guards."

"Ach! Bless me!" Bofur growled rising to his feet, "Ye have no idea! Ye've no idea what he's capable of! For goodness sake he trailed Nola all the way here without 'er even noticin' and she is one of the best in yer service!"

Thorin bounded across the room and brought his face so close to Bofur's their noses almost touched.

"There," Thorin breathed venomously, "Would be no threat from him Bofur, if _you_ hadn't begged me for his life!"

Sensing the tension, and seeing how both dwarves were balling their large hands into fists, Nola set the empty mug down on the night stand with a loud thump and rose.

She calmly stepped between the two males and made sure they stepped back from each other before speaking.

"You should get to Nori and Dori," She said to Bofur, "Please. We can discuss this more thoroughly in the morning."

Bofur sighed, said nothing, and kissed his sister lightly on her cheek before departing; being sure that Thorin caught his hard glare as he did.

"Let's get back to bed," Nola urged as Thorin came and re-sat himself upon the bed, "It's late."

Thorin blinked hard a time or two before groaning and laying himself back down.

"He told me that I only bring you shame. Not being able to marry you because of our differing stations. Sometimes I worry he is right. Bofur may not be the strongest of my company. But he has always been one whose intellect I respect."

Nola sighed and crawled into the bed with Thorin, allowing the king to drape on arm over her hip as she pulled the blanket loosely about them.

"He thinks only of my safety. Of all of us and He is tired Thorin, I think he came with you in the hopes that he will be discharged of his service. That we all will be free of it one day," She explained, with a chuckle she added: "He's much like our father. A stubborn ass unwilling to bow to the obviousness of the situation."

Thorin couldn't help but smile widely; knowing she was trying to cheer him up.

Pulling her close he laid with her for a moment in silence. Nola played with a strand of Thorin's hair quietly until the king sighed.

"I should not have asked you to go ahead of us," Thorin confessed quietly, "I cannot imagine…I did not realize just how many dangers you and Sada would face."

Nola laid a kiss on the tip of the king's nose. "I have never been blind," She said softly, "We never knew for certain if he was dead after he fled and, if he wasn't, we always knew he would come back if he was alive. Now we must try and calculate what we cannot see and I am ready for it; we've always beaten our enemies. For ourselves and our lords."

Nola's hand found Thorin's cheek and so pulled his face close to hers. "I would have followed you from behind if you hadn't ordered me ahead any ways."

Thorin smiled softly, and embraced his lover as gently as she did him.

**Part one:**

Nori and Dori were pallid. Hardly able to finish their breakfast. They both continued to whisper to each other nervously.

When Bofur had woken them in the early morning hours, it had taken a threat to let them die for both of them to calm down.

Bofur sighed and continued sipping his tea, trying to ignore their nervousness for it fed his own; and for now he needed his nerves still and calm for the task he knew he had to carry out.

Bilbo had come and sat himself next to him; having finished his meal quietly He looked up at the dwarf and asked: "Could you not sleep last night?"

His eyes widening Bofur jerked his head and stared slack jawed at the Hobbit.

"I…saw you, leaving the inn," Bilbo explained after Bofur didn't answer, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Bofur shook his head and patted Bilbo on the shoulder, noticing how bright the hobbits eyes got as he did, and offered a soft smile.

"I've never slept well in an unfamiliar place," He explained, hoping the hobbit would accept the half-truth, "So I went for a little walk and a smoke."

Bilbo nodded and went about finishing his meal and, while he was distracted, Bofur admired the hobbits ears; one of the many features the hobbit had which he found quite adorable.

It wasn't until Nola and Thorin, followed quietly by Sada, entered that He decided it was the right time.

His met his sister's eyes and he nodded to her, Thorin looked from him to her curiously as He did.

The king always questioned their movements and words ever since it was revealed that they, Bofur and the rest, could speak without the use of words; written or otherwise.

It was still quite early but Bofur knew he had to confront the one responsible for aiding Bul last night. The one whom almost caused the deaths of three people the dwarf loved dearly.

He'd already discussed it with Nola and Thorin and, after reassuring the king that there would be no backlash, all three agreed it was the best thing to do for everyone involved.

**Part Two:**

Bard was a helpful fellow, explaining first where, and then guiding Bofur to the place where the Master of Lake Town currently was; holed up in an office and looking over books.

As it was for anyone in his position, Bofur was grateful, knowing that it helped to be so glorified by many whom were hoping their fears of the dragon would soon end because of the company. No one questioned his comings and goings.

"Shall I wait for you?" Bard asked when they had arrived at the place where the Master was.

Bofur could see the heavy suspicion in the bowman's eyes but said nothing.

"Will you need an escort back?" Bard continued, inclining his head, "I'd be glad to wait."

Bofur chuckled and waved a hand dismissively, "Oh no," He laughed, "I'll be alright. Good day to you and Thanks again."

The Master of Lake Town, from what Bofur surmised upon first seeing him, was not a bright fellow; his inclinations to this assumption were proven quite true at the moment.

The old fool sat, with his back turned, before a large desk, set before an open window. Grumbling as he scratched out something upon a piece of parchment.

Bofur closed the door without a sound and inhaled softly; muscles tense.

He was upon him swiftly, his right arm rolling over the master's shoulder, vial revealed, and a blade held at the old mans throat with his left.

"Cry out," Bofur warned, "and it will be the last thing ye do you miserly old fart!"

The master whimpered and dropped his quill; his hands coming to grip the arms of his chair.

"Please! I had no choice!" the old man protested, "He…he threatened me!"

The cold edge of the knife drove just little deeper into the wrinkled flesh of the masters neck and Bofur chuckled. "What with more gold?" He asked, "I do daresay I've never met a man, a mortal man, more greedy than me own kind!"

The master swallowed, choking as he did and said: "I did it because he said it was only he whom could stop his employer from coming and killing every last one of us!"

Bofur's eyes widened and he dropped the blade a little.

"You…you are not the one whom employed him?"

The master whimpered and shook his head. "No!" He confessed, "He came here employed! He said he was sent by someone else to track that dwarf king! All he wanted me to do was to find someone to poison the meals of three of his company!"

The blade was pulled away and tucked back into Bofur's sleeve. "I see," He said after a moment, "So yer nothin' more than his pawn eh?"

The master turned and looked at the dwarf with shimmering eyes. "I did it for the sake of those whom need me!" He exclaimed.

Bofur started to go but, with a dry smile on his face, he looked over the quivering fool once more.

"What ye do," He breathed, "ye do for yer own salvation and profit. Be certain, old man, the next time you should think to betray us…I will not stop my knife. I doubt many in LakeTown would mourn your loss."

The Master rose from his chair, feigning bravery he said: "I could have you arrested! Right here and now, all I need to do is shout for the sheriff!"

A smile spread across Bofur's face and he clapped his hands once.

The door opened quickly and Nori entered; his mace delicately placed on his shoulder, he observed the Master with a cold sneer.

"Nori," Bofur explained quietly to the amazed man, "Is what ye can call a brother in arms. I had him wait outside and listen to our conversation. Do tell us Nori, what all did ye hear?"

Nori smirked and gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Something about how our dear host, took payment and took part, in an attempt to end not only my life and my brothers but the lady Nola's as well. Given that we are greatly appreciated here, and hearing the gossip that the townspeople are mainly embittered to you sir, I do dare say…you would find yourself disposed-excuse me-easily removed from your honorable position. Would you disagree?"

"Also," Bofur added, ignoring the trembling old man, "I have this"-_he waved the empty_ _vial in his face-"_Pity if I should have to show to that sheriff you mentioned."

With no other words exchanged, Bofur and Nori took their leave.


	5. Chapter Five: Of Inebriation and Love

**(This really just a 'filler chapter as things are about to get very dark...so I introduce my version of a drunk Bilbo and a hesitant Bofur...*hint* homosexual themes.) **

'_Mahal! When will they give us some rest!' _

Bofur usually would have gone with the others to the local tavern but this night, he knew it was best if he stayed behind.

Nola and Thorin had chosen to stay behind as well and had shut them selves up for the night. Talking in soft voices in the room they shared.

The hour was late and secretly, Bofur admitted he was desperately aching for some ale.

Further more the excursion was paid for by some of the townspeople, whom were endlessly fervent in showing them their appreciation and hope that the company would truly and finally put an end to Smaug.

Sighing, Bofur turned his attention back to the project in his hands. He'd been working on it since the night before; Sada was Kili's age now, yet still, she'd never grown tired of her uncle's handmade knick-knacks.

Ever since she was little she'd a love of any and everything equine. For now, Bofur was struggling to finish the unicorn with only a dying torch to light his work.

The quick patter of feet came from his left and almost without thinking, Bofur flung his carving knife smoothly and dropped the half-finished figurine; the scream stopped him just short of pulling the dagger he'd hidden up his sleeve.

"SADA!" He barked angrily, bounding over and pulling the knife out of the post where it had stuck deeply into the thick wood, "What the feck do ye mean by bein' out so late?"

Sada, her black hair hanging tangled and loose to her waist and her blue-gray eyes shining with shock and humiliation, could only offer a weak shrug.

"She was with us!" explained a voice from behind her. It was Fili whom came up then, followed closely by Kili. Both of them amazed at what the toy maker had just done.

"We were just touring the village, about to go to the tavern to meet the others," Kili further explained, "We didn't mean to startle you."

Bofur's eyes widened and he looked from the brother's to his own niece. "Tavern?" He said, "I don't think so! Inside with Ye, Sada, the two of you can go but I won't have my little niece 'n place like that!"

"But I'm old enough!" Sada protested, "And I'll be with Fili and Kili not to mention the rest of your group!"

Bofur shook a finger in her face. "I doubt yer father would allow it lass," He said, "Don't ye argue with me! Inside now!"

Stomping her foot, Sada waved goodbye to her cousins and, sticking her tongue out at Bofur as she did, dashed inside with a huff.

Fili and Kili said nothing to Bofur, and continued on their way to the tavern, though it was obvious they were disappointed to loose their companion.

With a sigh, Bofur knelt and picked up the gift he'd meant for his niece. _'I see why Thorin's hair has started to go grey,'_He thought as he made sure the figurine hadn't been chipped, _'She had the defiance of one hundred dwarves!'_

Suddenly, to Bofur's right there was a thud, a yelp, and a veru angry and lewd curse.

Jerking his head to see, Bofur's mouth dropped open and he struggled to stifle a laugh.

"B-Bilbo? Is that you?" He asked setting the carving on the rail and hurrying over to help the hobbit up; He wreaked of ale and tobacco smoke.

Hurling the drunken fellow to his feet, Bofur dusted the dirt off of Bilbo's jacket and looked at him thoroughly.

"Eh…bit too much fun at the tavern?" the dwarf asked with a soft chuckle.

Bilbo hiccupped and shrugged. "Yup," He confessed, before breaking into a child-like giggle.

"I bested Dwalin in a drinking game heeheeheehee!"

'_Doubt that,'_ Bofur thought as he held the swaying hobbit by his shoulders, '_Probably thought he'd end up killin' ye and let ye win. Poor thing.'_

"Ouch!" Bilbo exclaimed and jerked free of Bofur's grip. Hobbling to the railing, He lifted his left foot, leaving behind a substantial amount of blood on the dirty porch as he did.

"Oh!" Bofur gasped and kneeled. Examining the wound he said: "I think ye picked up…Bilbo…ye got a nail in yer foot!"

Bilbo chuckled and shrugged. "That's the third time in my life!" He said with a burp; almost toppling over the railing. But Bofur was quick on his sober feet and jerked the hobbit against him.

"Eh, come on then," Bofur said, "Let's get ye inside and see if we can fix ye up."

Bilbo stumbled and again almost fell but Bofuragain caught him. '_He'll feel this for_ _sure in the mornin'!'_ Bofur thought, and with a sigh, picked Bilbo up as though cradling a frightened damsel, and carried him inside.

**Part Two:**

Since He'd left his tools in the room he had been sharing with Nori for a week, Bofur thought it best to take Bilbo there and see if he could extract the object from his foot.

As he passed Nola and Thorin's room, he heard quite an argument going on.

"But I would be with Fili and Kili!" He heard Sada protest.

"It's not safe!" Nola was explaining as gently as she could, "Yer uncle was right to have ye come in! And you weren't even supposed to be out after dark!"

"And don't forget," Thorin added smoothly, "Fili and Kili knew that fact as well. They're both in trouble."

"This is such bullshit!" Sada griped.

"SADA!" Bofur heard both Thorin and Nola shout in unison as he continued toward his room.

Bilbo chuckled: "She said a bad word!"

Bofur could only smile, secretly enjoying how the hobbit clung to him and cuddled into his neck.

When they'd reached his room, Bofur gently lay Bilbo on his bed and set about preparing for the task of helping his wounded friend.

"Hey," Bilbo said surveying his surroundings with glazed eyes, "This aint my room!"

Bofur chuckled as he began digging through his pack. "Let's get your foot fixed up, then I'll take ye back to yer own room, yeah?"

Bilbo said nothing as he watched the dwarf with one eye closed. "Yer not gonna-_hic_-cut my foot off are you?" He asked after a silent moment had passed.

Bofur laughed heartily at this and finally found the roll of gauze and tweezers he'd been looking for. "O'course not!" He explained, setting the items on the bedside table, "I'm just gonna pull that nail out!"

After soaking a dish rag in a bowl of cold water, Bofur sat at Bilbo's feet and took the hobbits wounded foot in his lap. He cleaned the dirt and dried blood from the area and looked at the wound for a moment in the candle light.

"Goodness," Bofur breathed, "It's in there deep! How couldn't ye know you had stepped on it?"

Bilbo chuckled and waved at the wounded foot with a flourish. "There like-_hic_-boots! I've gotten stickers, splinthers, glass, an' at least-_hic_-two nails stuck in 'em. Well, thwee now!"

Bofur chuckled, wiped some fresh blood from the area, and reached for his tweezers.

As Bofur set the foot back in his lap He advised and warned: "Hold still the best ye can. This might hurt."

Bofur was surprised that Bilbo, even drunk, didn't make much of a fuss as he pulled the nail, rather long and rusted, from his foot.

"There ye go!" Bofur announced as he finished wrapping up Bilbo's foot, "Keep the bandage on alright? I'll have Oin take a look at it in the mornin'."

The hobbit wiggled his toes, causing Bofur to smile and run a finger over the five digits; Bilbo yelped and jerked his foot away.

"Yer ticklish? Bofur asked as the hobbit sat up and swung his furry feet to the floor.

"Uh-huh," Bilbo confessed, then looking at the dwarf with silly smile asked: "you?"

Bofur chuckled; "Um, not really. Not anymore."

Bilbo inclined his head and leaned close into Bofur's face. "Truthfully now!" He whispered and before the dwarf could react, Bilbo drummed his fingers into Bofur's stomach, causing the dwarf to gasp and catch the hobbits hand with his two large ones.

A mischievous grin spread across Bilbo's lips. "Well then!" He declared and tackled Bofur whom yelped in surprise.

For a few moments, Bofur wrestled with Bilbo, laughing with him and forgetting his toubles, as he struggled to keep the hobbit from tickling him further.

In the end, Bofur had successfully pinned his friend under him; holding Bilbo's hands over his head.

As He held him down, struggling to catch his breath, Bofur found himself admiring the hobbit as he had done when first meeting Bilbo in his home; A strange, aching feeling suddenly over came the dwarf's heart to such and extent, all he longed for now was to lay close to the hobbit for as long as time allowed.

Bul and his whole mess be damned!

In the childish Malay, Bofur had lost his hat and one boot and after his laughter subsided, Bilbo looked at the dwarf with interested eyes. "You hair is very wavy!" He said with a smile. "Very-_hic_-pwetty! Yer braids need work though!"

"Ye have definitely had way too much to drink!" Bofur declared with a laugh, "I would have never expected you to be so…feisty!"

Bilbo chuckled and, to Bofur's surprise, the hobbit wrapped his legs around Bofur's waist; Pulling him close as he did.

For a moment the two looked at each other silently, Bofur suddenly becoming nervous aand aware that he felt a sensation he hadn't felt in a long while, surge from his head to loins.

"It's the Took in me," Bilbo explained in a whisper, and secretly, Bofur enjoyed the warmth of the hobbits breath on his face.

"Bilbo," Bofur started swallowing hard, "Let's get ye back to yer room, aye? Ye need to rest."

Bilbo arched an eye brow and, began lifting his head closer and closer to Bofur's.

"Oh!" Bofur exclaimed jerking back but unable to get Bilbo to unwrap his legs, "No," He explained when he noticed the pained expression on Bilbo's face, "We can't. I m-mean I can't…it's just…"

With a sigh, Bofur worked his way out of Bilbo's grasp and replaced his hat and boot before rising; trying to hide his guilt and ignoring the hobbits troubled expression.

"Come on then," Bofur said as he pulled Bilbo up, "Let's get ye back to yer room."

Bilbo's face flushed. "Bofur," He started as Bofur led him from his room with an arm draped around the hobbits shoulders, "I-I didn't meant to cause you any offense."

Bofur stopped in the door way; looking down into the confused face he pulled Bilbo close in a hug and offered a warm smile.

"Ye didn't," He said, "Yer drunk is all and I really should be outside on watch."

The two of them climbed the stairs to Bilbo's own room in silence, Bofur having to keep a firm hold on Bilbo as he stumbled a time or two as they ascended the steps.

He helped Bilbo into his bed before taking his leave, pulled the covers close about to him. "G'night," Bofur offered, "Try not to fall outta the bed."

"Bofur?"

The dwarf sighed and turned to look at Bilbo whom had sat up on his elbows. "Why would you need to keep watch now? We're not in the wilderness and there are village guards on duty. It's because of that dwarf I-_hic_-told you about isn't it?"

'_Clever thing,'_ Bofur thought, and he smirked.

"I, uh, I just feel better keepin' watch," He explained hesitantly, "What with Nola and me niece here. Ye rest now and don't fret lad."

From his expression Bofur knew that Bilbo knew he wasn't telling him the truth. But, thankfully, the hobbit nodded and accepted his excuse and lay back down on his bed.

"Good night," Bilbo offered, "Be careful."

Bofur smiled softly and nodded before closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Reading Symbols and Warnings

The other's had stumbled in not long after. Rowdy and drunk, cursing and laughing as they all wished each other a good night's sleep.

Thorin had poked his head out of his room and watched them all in concern; Especially Fili and Kili whom were red cheeked and stumbling over each other's feet.

"'Ello uncle!" Fili chortled as he passed, offering an exuberant wave.

"An' g'night Auntie Nola!" Kili laughed.

Fili burst out laughing and tugged at Kili's arm. "C'mon! shhh! You'll wake up the entire town!"

Thorin sighed and, after watching his nephews disappear into their own room, shut the door.

"Dis would be horrified," He moaned, crawling into the bed where Nola allowed him to rest his head against her breast, "She'd probably come after me with a switch for letting them act in such a way."

Nola kissed the top of Thorin's head lightly and smoothed his hair. "Still afraid of your sister and her wrath?" She asked with joking smile.

Thorin huffed and replied: "Always!"

Nola chuckled and with a free hand began rubbing Thorin's back; he moaned pleasurably as she did and nuzzled deeper against her, the fingers of one hand tracing down the side of her neck and to the lace that tied the top of her night gown.

When he looked up at her, Nola saw that Thorin had the look in his eyes. Feverish and bright, she wondered if Thorin ever realized just how telling his beautiful eyes were.

Bending, she and Thorin kissed, the embrace becoming so deep that, after a long moment, Thorin had crawled on top of her and wrapped her in his arms.

Suddenly a horrible shriek split through the quiet night and Thorin leapt up and bounded out the room.

"Sada!" Nola cried as she and Thorin jumped up and headed in the same direction as He.

Bofur and Nori had joined them and all four almost knocked the door off of it's hinges as they clambered into Sada's small room.

"Oh that's revolting!" Nori gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I was coming back from Fili's and Kili's room and found _that _disgusting thing under my blanket!" Sada quickly explained in a tight voice.

"Get away from it!" Thorin ordered and almost threw the trembling child into her mother's arms.

Bofur cursed again in Khuzdul as he surveyed what lay upon Sada's bed.

"How could he have gotten in here with anyone noticing?" Nola demanded as she ran her fingers over and over again through her daughter's hair, "What is that thing?"

The bird, a raven by all appearances, had been dissected into four parts, its head upon the pillow its two wings laid at the top corners of the mattress, and its tiny clawed feet placed delicately at the corners of the end of the bed.

Where its trunk lay, in the center of the blood stained mattress, were scribbled delicate ciphers in a perfect circle.

"Bofur?" Nola demanded again, "What does it mean?"

Bofur gnawed his lip and shrugged. "I…I don't know…he's never done this."

Nori coughed and stepped forward.

"The raven," He explained, "W-when he'd send a message to you Bo; He'd send a raven to deliver it. It's a message to you. Remember? You the raven, I the sparrow and Nola the dove? He used different birds for each of us so we'd know whom he wanted to get a message to."

Running a hand over his mustache, Bofur nodded in understanding. "So it's a bloody message. It could mean anything, and I've never scene this writing…"

Sada jerked free of her mother and stomped her foot in frustration. "W-what's going on?" She demanded, "What are you all going on about?"

Nola hugged her close again and sighed. "You should sleep with us tonight," She explained, looking over at Thorin, Who nodded in agreement.

"Oh great!" Sada moaned, "Now I my cousins won't be able to…never mind," and she ignored her Thorin's suspicious stare.

"These parts…they're meant to be compass ," Bofur announced suddenly, Nori came closer and watched as Bofur pointed at each ruined body part.

"North, South, east, and west…But why would he want me too…" His voice trailed off as he studied the message further in silence.

Nori gave a shaky sigh and nodded. "More than likely he's telling you to go somewhere," He muttered, "I'm coming with you."

"HEY!"

All four dwarves jumped at the shout and looked over at the door way where Bilbo stood, struggling to maintain his composure.

"What's this racket?" He demanded stumbling forward, too quick for Gandalf whose eyes were heavy with sleep and inebriation, to grab at him and stop him.

Most of the company had come to squeeze into the corridor outside of the room by now; and all were in a stunned, drunken silence.

Dori was peering into the room, wide-eyed and silent He said: "I knew this was going to happen!"

Seeing the scene before him, Bilbo's eyes went wide. "Oh!" He groaned, "Poor birdie!"

With that, The hobbit bent and vomited all over the floor.

"Don't blame me!" Dwalin protested as he took another bite of his morning meal, "I told Bilbo he could stop any time he wanted!"

Gandalf sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "He's been up half the night, sick!" He explained, "I'm surprised our burglar did not die!"

The other's, nursing hangovers that varied in degree, sat silently, talking softly every now and again, as they partook in the day's first meal.

"Where is he anyways?" Balin asked, interrupting the dispute between the wizard and his brother, "Bilbo, I mean."

Sighing Gandalf pointed a finger at the ceiling. "Upstairs, still sick," He said, "I imagine he'll be…recovering for most of the day."

Upstairs and in the stool closet, Bilbo wretched and emptied his stomach again with a groan.

"Never, never again!" He exclaimed just as there was knock at the door. "Come in!" Bilbo called after rising and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm in here!"

Bofur, with a steaming mug in his hand entered and looked at the hobbit in pity.

"Here," He said, holding out the mug, "This will make ye feel better."

Sniffing, Bilbo recoiled for a moment, "What is it?" He asked looking into the mug.

"A concoction that me mum used to make fer my father when he'd had an outing like ye did," Bofur explained, "It's bitter in smell, but it's got a pleasant taste. Drink up."

Casting a nervous look at Bofur, Bilbo obeyed and drained the cup. He handed the cup to Bofur and cleared his throat. "Thank you," He said, "Oh! for everything! "

Bofur smiled softly, and told Bilbo that thanks was not necessary. Without really thinking, Bofur ran his thick fingers through Bilbo's curls; instantly jerking away when he realized what he'd done.

"Sorry," He offered, "I noticed a tangle. I hope yer foots ok."

Bilbo nodded and hid the fact that he'd rather enjoyed the show of affection.

"Do ye think ye can handle some breakfast?" Bofur asked. Bringing the hobbit from his thoughts and causing him to look at him curiously.

Bilbo shrugged, "Possibly," He answered, "If only a little plate."

Bofur chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go then," He said, "before it's all gone. Y'know how Bombur can be!"

Bilbo began to follow Bofur but suddenly asked: "Bofur what was it? The bird from last night? What did it mean?"

Hesitating, Bofur shrugged. "It could mean anything," He lied, "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Bilbo coughed, trying to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth, and looked at his companion. "You don't know_ Sindarin_?"

Bofur gaped slightly. "_Sindarin_? Isn't that elvish?"

Bilbo nodded; "I couldn't make it all out but it's got to do with the forest, and something about a rock in the shape of an arrowhead, five miles inward but that's not all."

Bofur gave a whoop and clapped his hands. "Ah Bilbo!" He exclaimed leading his confused companion from the room, "Gandalf was right. There is more to ye than even you can see!"

Saying nothing more, Bofur led the hobbit to the dining room for breakfast; an idea forming quickly in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Plans and Confessions

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

"It's foolish!" Thorin spat, "It's dangerous to allow him in any further!"

"Why not?" Bofur demanded, "Bilbo signed the contract like all of us, he's one of Yer Company as well and for goodness sake he can read elvish!"

Thorin shook his head yet said nothing. "This is tedious," He remarked, and turned to look out of the window, "For all we know it's a trap! It's best to take our leave-now!"

Dori, whom had been staring blankly out of the window, hummed his agreement. "We can't just go running off to…settle old debts! There is far more at stake here!"

Bofur clenched his fists and looked sharply at Nola whom stood looking at the brown stained sheets upon the bed; they had not tampered with anything and judging by the tension about her nose, the bird and its blood were beginning to stink.

"We should risk it," She said softly, "I can't be certain but something tells me he put this here to also let us know something else. Something he didn't leave in the message we see openly before us."

Thorin's brow furrowed and he looked at the two siblings; awaiting further explanation.

"Aye," Bofur agreed with a sigh, "that's true. As always, ye've seen into the picture deeper than even I could."

"Seen what?" Thorin asked going over and peering down at the gory display, "What else is there to see?"

Nola caressed her fingers against Thorin's, getting his attention.

"I believed and still do believe Bofur when he told me Bul wouldn't harm Sada. Not yet," She explained, "But He laid this message here upon her own bed so we could see another message. Rather a warning. If we don't answer his message, I fear She might come to…irreparable harm."

"Impossible!" Thorin barked, jerking his hand free so violently Nola's eyes widened and Bofur stepped forward protectively for a moment.

"She's amongst us, among me! There is no way Bul could possibly~"

"He got into 'er room without anyone noticin' in the first place you _bloody fool_!" Bofur growled.

Thorin lunged, grabbing Bofur by the shoulders and slamming him so violently against the wall, the entire room shook with dwarf kings fury.

Dori sighed and excused himself from the room, throwing his arms up in frustration as he did.

"Thorin no!" Nola protested as she tried in vain to wrestle his hands from her brother's shoulders, "Thorin STOP THIS!"

"How dare you think to speak to me in that way!" Thorin growled through clenched teeth, "If not for your sister Bofur, I swear, I would kill you where you stand!"

"Go ahead!" He challenged, "Go ahead and snap me 'ead off and see how much longer any of ye, any of ye in Bul's way goes on to` live! DO IT!"

Thorin snarled and slammed Bofur again. "Fucking _Feyd_!" He seethed unaware, as they all were, at the presence that stood in the door way observing the scene with large eyes.

"Um…ex-excuse me?" Bilbo announced, "I do hate to interrupt but Gandalf sent me up."

Nola, whispering softly in Thorin's ear, finally was allowed to pry his hands off of Bofur whom jerked free and went over to the bed.

"Come here," Bofur ordered, "I need ye to take a look."

Bilbo hesitated and wrung his hands. "I-I don't think I can," He said, ignoring Thorin's exasperated sigh.

"I mean…I got rather sick at the sight of it last night and all."

Bofur urged him forward with a hand outreached. "I know," He offered, "But its important Bilbo."

Wavering a moment more, Bilbo swallowed hard before clearing his throat and approaching tentatively.

"Ye said it's in elvish," Bofur recalled, "Can ye make any of it out?"

Bilbo swallowed, evidently more disturbed by the rising stench of death than any of the dwarves that stood around him waiting for what he was going to say.

"There," He began softly, "Something about going five miles into the forest and waiting at a rock in the shape of an arrow heard."

Bofur inclined and looked over the message once more; "Does it…say anything more? Which way to head that is?"

"Why would that matter?" Thorin demanded, "Obviously we go straight in!"

Bofur snickered, "Leave the more 'tedious' details to us please" He advised, "We have to be sure we get everything out the message that we can."

Thorin snorted but seeing Nola's objectionable expression, turned and gazed out of the window.

"Wait," Bilbo said suddenly, leaning closer to the display. "These wings are different."

The very air became tense and all three of his companions had come to look at what he had observed.

"It's a different wing from a different bird?" Bofur asked.

"A crow perhaps?" Nola asked.

"No," He insisted, "It's a raven's wing but smaller; female by the look of it."

"Aha!" Bofur declared, "Tha's it! West! He wants me to venture in, walk five miles west, to the rock, and I'll find what he needs me to!"

Thorin looked from Bofur to the display and crinkled his nose. "You are certain?" he asked, "But how can you possibly know that?"

Bofur looked at Thorin with a smirk. "West," He explained, "Is often considered a feminine sign among dwarven astrologers. A female wing from a female bird pointing to the west? Obvious if you think about it. I go west."

Thorin crossed his arms and, with his dominant hand tapped his bottom lip; "So," He said looking at Nola with nothing but concern, "That is what it means? Very well then, I shall go with you."

"When?" Nola asked, "When would you leave?"

Bofur shrugged and looked over Thorin's shoulder and out of the window. "Around supper time I imagine," He answered, "Any later and…ye know."

Bilbo was in utter confusion and fully enticed. "Um…so we leave before or after? Supper, I mean."

All three turned to look at the Halfling; surprised looks all around, it was Thorin whom first spoke: "It would be wiser for you to stay behind. In the safety of the rest of the company."

"Aye," Bofur agreed, "Thorin and I shall go with Nori in tow, but Thorin is right. This is a job only meant for…certain others."

Bilbo sighed, wanting to be a part of this for reasons-_he looked at Bofur_-he didn't fully understand.

"Very well," He conceded, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Before any of them could answer there was a great crash from downstairs; angry shouts and curses following.

Fili dashed into the room and jutted a thumb over his shoulder; "You better come quick!" He exclaimed, "Sada and Kili are fighting over the last cookie in the kitchen!"

"Oh…" Nola moaned and instantly bounded out the room with Thorin close behind,

Bofur sighed and chuckled. "Those two," He said, "'ave been at it since they were babes."

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle as well as he listened not only to the ongoing battle, but to Thorin and Nola intermittently offering up angry protests.

"So…they are cousins?" Bilbo asked, turning and watching Bofur whom was once again studying the dismembered bird and bloody writing.

"Huh?" Bofur asked, as if not hearing the question, "What…what do ye mean?"

Bilbo, flushing, stammered over his words. "I…I don't mean to be a bother but I've been wondering~"

"She is," Bofur interrupted with a sigh as he turned to face the hobbit, "Yer right again, o' course. Sada is the daughter of my King and sister. Not many know of it. Years ago Thorin decided to take my sister as his official mistress."

"So…she's a princess?" Bilbo asked, unable to contain his curiosity, "She's the heir to the throne?"

Bofur snorted. "Hardly," He mused, "She's illegitimate. We come from a family of miners and toymakers. Tha's Why Thorin won't…or can't marry Nola. It would diminish his reputation amongst his kinsmen and allies. Nola, in her love for him, agrees and remains his…"

Bofur trailed off and cleared his throat, pulling at a braid while he thought.

"What's Feyd?" Bilbo inquired further, unaware of the chill that ran up Bofur's spine when he'd said the word.

"To be quite honest I don't want to talk about it right now," Bofur confessed as he headed down the stair case, leaving Bilbo alone to wonder over the events that had just taken place.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dove and The Box

Nola rubbed her forehead and sighed as she watched the king prepare for his departure.

Earlier Sada, with some subtle rebellion at the beginning, had protested being ordered to her room before finally adhering to the cold, hard glare of her father.

"I…can't help but feel that something is amiss!" Nola confessed softly from the bed where she sat, "Something is off. Don't you remember? I said that dividing the group in any way would be a risk!"

"You've not seen him in how long?" Thorin asked as he fastened his cloak, "There is no telling how much more…demented Bul has become and since, as you have said, our daughter is at risk…I bid you stay behind for I trust your capabilities more than those of you brother's or any other persons of _Feyd_."

Before she could protest any further Thorin bowed and kissed his lover passionately for a few moments until there was a quick rap at the door.

"It's time!" Bofur called as the two of them broke their embrace, "Let's go while we still got some good daylight fer now!"

Laying a soft kiss on Nola's forehead, Thorin looked at her briefly before mouthing something to his mate that caused her eyes to shine; she in turn mouthed the same and she watched him go without further protest.

From the spot where he hid, he watched all three of them disappear into the crowd as they headed for the forest.

Disappointment flooded him as he lit his pipe and waited for his company to come at any moment.

It would take them a while to find the spot; especially with Thorin and his arrogance and bad sense of direction.

When they would find the spot He knew how it would go for a while.

Nori would make sure the area was safe and free of traps, Bofur would watch and wait, and Thorin would just be his usual self. Attempting to maintain authority where he had absolutely none.

When they would learn, when they would see what it was all about, that's when they'd head back; too late to stop his ultimate plan. One that would serve his own vengeful purpose and that of his employer.

He had considered killing Thorin this night; but deep down, he rather enjoyed the idea of his employer humiliating Thorin in the best way.

Besides, Azog had paid him handsomely for his service, and after the Gundabad Orc had told him of what he planned to do to the corpse of the of Thorin, Bul had resigned himself to only following his orders and of course having a bit of fun in the process.

_'Distract him, drive him, and break him!_' Azog had demanded, _'Break him so that his death will be felt more deeply by him and all those that chose to follow him!'_

A smile danced on his lips. His employer had ordered such, and he would deliver well tonight.

Tonight, he would help in the destruction of the King he once served.

"Ah! Finally ye have come!" Bul announced as a man approached; a hood drawn down over his face, he said nothing and came to stand within inches of the deformed dwarf.

"I thought fer a moment ye had changed your mind about this task, considering someone will die tonight" Bul confessed, reaching into his tunic and pulling fourth a large purse.

The stranger shook his head and took the purse from Bul's extended hand. "I need this," the person muttered, "My daughter is ill."

"Aye," Bul said as he inhaled from his pipe, "So ye have said. Here, take this also, and be done with it."

He placed the vial in the man's larger hand, gripping his wrist suddenly the dwarf added:

"Make sure it gets to who it needs to within the next hour. He'll be waiting at the back door of the inn. Oh, and don't…change yer mind, eh? Because I believe…your daughter won't die from sickness otherwise. I think your son would also meet an untimely end. Understand?"

The hooded stranger startled for a moment, but relaxed when he noticed the frightening gleam in the dwarf's eye. Nodding in comprehension, Bul released him and waved him off to his duty.

Bul stood for a few moments watching the scenes of couples, shoppers, and sellers busying themselves in the streets for a few moments before looking upward and he could not help but chuckle.

Sada was sneaking out again; Fili and Kili were waiting for her just below as she shimmied down a drain pipe.

He watched the group hurry off. No doubt on some ill-conceived juvenile adventure. He considered going after them. What if they blocked his plan?

After a moment Bul shrugged to himself. It was no matter, no one would go looking for them and He still had time to take care of them if what he did tonight didn't satiate him.

His pipe finished, Bul emptied the ash and stored it. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head he resigned himself to returning to the place where he was staying and would wait until it was his time to make his grand, and long expected appearance.

"Damn thorns!" Thorin spat, and stumbled into Nori whom in his turn, bumped into Bofur.

"Quiet!" Bofur hissed, "I need to listen!"

Thorin sniffed yet said nothing. The two had barely spoken on their venture into the forest; both, Thorin thought, blaming the other for what was going on.

He struggled to put this aside before saying: "We should have brought a torch. How are we to, I mean to say, if He's left something ~"

"We'll find it," Nori insisted, "He wants us to."

Thorin wanted to question Nori's logic but knew it was better to stay quiet. As Bofur had told him long ago, Bul was all wheels and gears; constantly thinking and never to be underestimated.

"There!" Bofur hissed suddenly, coming to a stop, "Just ahead beyond that brush!"

The three stopped and studied the area ahead for a moment until Bofur nodded at Nori whom slunk forward like a cat ready to pounce; mace in hand, he knelt low to the ground and to Thorin's amazement, he heard and saw his kinsmen sniffing around like a dog and clawing gently at the forest floor.

A few moments passed before Nori, having inspecting what he thought could be suspicious, looked over at his king and close friend, and nodded.

The rock was only the size of small boulder yet was in the shape of an arrow head as it had been described; Bofur sighed and planted his mattock, head down, into the earth and leaned upon its handle.

"We wait," he explained, sensing Thorin's curious gaze, "He wants us too."

Nori sighed and plopped, cross legged, on the ground. "I'd rather be picking the pocket of every fool in this town!" He declared, "I'd by richer than you, Thorin, by the end of the night I imagine!"

Thorin smirked, and leaned again a tree without a word. He looked over at Bofur; easily seeing that he was in deep thought.

"What?" Thorin asked at last, "you have that look in your eyes. Like you suspect something is…amiss." When He said the last word, he thought of Nola and Sada back at the inn and longed to return to them.

Bofur shrugged and straightened up with a sigh. "I was just hoping something would be here," He explained, "Himself or…something."

"You and Me both!" Nori agreed, "I'm starving!"

"That little brat!" Nola barked as she slammed the door to the room where Sada was supposed to be. Hurrying down the hall, she flung the door to Fili and Kili's room open.

"Fuck!" Nola said, and punched the door frame, "Thorin will have them running for their lives when they get back!"

The others were all down stairs in the dining room, drinking ale and making the usual racket. It had taken some time, but Nola convinced Dwalin to go and enjoy the evening rather than be bored guarding her and her daughter.

Now Nola considered gathering up some of them and sending out a search party but decided against it when another idea came suddenly into her mind.

Turning, Nola went the other way and up the stairs to where she knew the hobbit was. He came to the door in a flash, offering Nola a soft smile.

"Forgive me," Nola began, "But I need a favor Master Hobbit."

Bilbo fidgeted and leaned out, looking down the hall. "Me?" He asked, "Wouldn't you prefer one of the others too~"

"They don't move as quickly, as I am told, you do and I need someone who can do so. My daughter you see, and her cousins, they've wandered off it seems."

"Oh!" Bilbo breathed in understanding and without another question, He was grabbed his cloak and followed after Nola who thanked him repeatedly as they both bounded down stairs.

"More than likely, they're just running about causing trouble," Nola explained as she and Bilbo walked outside and onto the porch, "It shouldn't take you long to find them."

It was busy this night; the streets crowded more than Bilbo had ever seen since their arrival in LakeTown.

Though Nola was hopeful, with this crowd, even Bilbo knew it would take him longer to find the three, dwarves or not, than even he hoped to look for them. Still, he hid this observation and bowed at Nola.

"I'll be back, with all of them, as soon as I can," He said and started off.

"Do be careful," Bilbo heard Nola call after him, "Thorin would never forgive me if I got the burglar harmed!"

Just as Bilbo disappeared from sight, Dori came to join Nola on the porch with a mug in each hand.

"Here," the elder dwarf offered, "You could use a bit of rest I think. To take your mind off the issues at hand."

Nola hesitated at first, but seeing as how she knew Dori hated for his kindness to be rejected, took the mug he offered and sipped gingerly.

"The three of them took off again didn't they?" Dori asked after a moment of silence had passed between them. Nola nodded and sipped from the mug deeply this time;

"Whenever they are together, when she and Kili don't fight that is, they are inseparable. They're more siblings than cousins."

"They'll be back soon," Dori said quietly, "I know that's been worrying you."

Nola chuckled and observed Dori quietly for a moment; the old _Feyd_ hadn't changed much. Like with Bofur and Nori and herself, he too seemed to be able to read the thoughts of his comrades.

"Aye," She agreed, "I just hope they all return in one piece. Come, the night is getting cold and, judging by the sound, Bifur is throwing a fit again."


	9. Chapter 9: Loss and Grief

The boy had crashed through the brush in such a fashion that had Bofur not stopped Thorin, the dwarf kings sword would have plunged deep into the boy's chest.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded in a growl, holding his sword at the boy's neck, "Did he send you?"

The boy, still a child, trembled in terror and said nothing at first. He only held a box out for all three dwarves to see.

"M-my father told me to bring this here," He said quickly and in a trembling voice, "He said you would be expecting it."

Bofur stepped forward and lowered Thorin's sword with his hand. "He's just a delivery boy!" He explained, "He has nothin' to do with this other n' than givin of what he has to!"

Thorin sniffed and stepped back, allowing Bofur to take the box from the terrified child.

"Here," Bofur offered reaching into his belt purse and pulling out a coin, "Ye go on now. Straight home, don't stop for anyone or anythin'"

The boy snatched the coin and, just as quickly as he'd come, disappeared.

"Are you sure it's safe to let him go?" Nori asked, coming to stand beside Bofur, "What if he's in danger as well? Or had something more to give us."

Bofur shook his head as he studied the box intently. "No," He breathed, "He has nothin' more to give."

"The boy said his father sent him," Thorin interjected, "Does that not mean Bul has had other's doing his chores for him?"

Bofur, after sniffing the seams of the box, nodded and said: "No doubt he's exploited a family in need. An old trick he often uses."

"Hey," Nori said, leaning in and looking closely at the small wooden box, "I…I've seen this before. It's a jewelry box."

Suddenly, Nori's eyes widened and, to Bofur's surprise, jerked the box from his hands and opened it. Thorin leaned in close and observed what lay within; his eyes widening in disgust.

"No!" Nori coughed, "He was luring us away!"

Bofur, his face sinking and his eyes widening in both panic and terror, said nothing.

"What do you mean?" Thorin demanded harshly, "I thought that was his main goal after all! To lure us here and do something to us!"

Looking back down at the box, Thorin still didn't understand what it all meant.

The dove, its head completely twisted around, lay curled up where jewelry should have lain; Bul's plan lying stiff and bloated before the three of them.

"He doesn't…He's not going to do anything to us!" Nori gasped, and Thorin, becoming panicked, saw the tears dance in Nori's eyes.

"Come on!" Bofur ordered, hurrying over to the rock and picking up his mattock, "We've got to get back! COME ON LADS! MOVE IT!"

**Part Two:**

Nola drummed her fingers upon her desk. Where had her jewelry box gone to? Nori had given it to here some years ago as a birthday present and, like all the items given to her from loved ones, she was possessive of it.

Nola sighed and ran her fingers through her curly locks; Bilbo still had not returned with her daughter and nephews in tow. Nor had her brother, close friend, and mate arrived back from…where ever they had gone to.

Sighing she sipped from the mug that sat on the desk; her third mug of ale. She was under strain and secretly, the ale helped to relax her.

The inn had grown quiet. Too quiet and too early considering she knew most of Thorin's company quite well.

_'Too early,'_ she thought and looked into her mug mulling this over, _'Dwalin could drink away a keg all on his own if he wanted to.' _

Nola lurched suddenly; uttering a cry of pain, she dropped the mug heard it clatter to the floor.

A fire spread from her gut and extended to every nerve point in her body. She struggled to rise but found her body was betraying her; she could not move and she felt her body go limp, as if it was going to sleep but leaving her mind wide awake.

As she felt her tongue begin to swell, choking off any attempt to scream, her door creaked open and He entered; Nola's heart went icy at the sight of him.

"Interesting isn't it?" The dwarf asked as he bent to pick up the mug, "It's just recently discovered it. It freezes the body, so to speak, but leaves the victim fully aware just the same."

He came and knelt beside Nola and took her hand.

"Forgive me," He offered softly, "I know this is little consolation but I did not want to harm you. But I really hoped it wouldn't come to…what I have to do. You are loved by many. But I must do this."

With that, He kissed Nola's hand gently; ignoring the gleam of rage and disgust that danced in her fierce green eyes.

"We don't have much time," He explained and, to Nola's horror, He took her from her chair and into his arms.

"The poison, strong as it is," He began to explain as he set Nola on the cool wooden floor just below her window, "Will wear off within in the next hour or so; we must hurry."

Nola watched, frozen, as He left her there and went to her bed and knelt down on one knee.

"If only Bofur wasn't so sentimental" He said, pulling something from under the bed.

"I truly desire a life of peace without an ounce of fear. This is the only way to ensure that happens."

He rose and allowed the paralyzed dwarf to see what he held in his hand; a tear slid down her cheek and Nola thought: _'Mahal…he means to hang me!'_

The noose slid gently over her head and He tightened it about her throat; ignoring the shocked and fearful shimmers in Nola's eyes.

"It will be over quickly," He explained, pushing loose strands of hair from her face, "just like going to sleep. Your neck should snap instantly. I hope."

_'Thorin,'_ she thought as the tears slipped down her cheeks, _'Oh Thorin, my love!_'

She was hoisted and placed on the window sill; her head resting unsteadily on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll try to protect Sada," He was saying as he began to push Nola gently out of the window, head first.

_'Bofur will avenge this!'_ Nola thought defiantly as she sensed her end coming, _'He'll find away to right all of these wrongs.'_

Looking down at her once more, the intruder sighed and said: "Goodbye."

With that, he shoved her violently and Nola's world went dark.

**Part Three:**

Bofur sat, stone faced on his bed, staring at the opposing wall. His entire being numb.

Nori, with Dori's arm about his shoulders, sobbed quietly with his face in his hands.

From somewhere beyond their closed door, they could hear Sada shrieking numerous things. Tears stabbed at Bofur's eyes when she cried: "Let me see my mother! I want to see her! Why won't you let me see her?"

He could hear Thorin, calmly and officiously, trying to comfort his child. It would do no good.

When their mother had died, Bofur realized that words of comfort, touches of concern, did no child any good.

Grief never eased, it only staled and stuck to some part of the soul forever.

The image of her mother's swaying body, the first thing Sada and her cousins had seen after Bilbo had located them and led them back to the inn, would forever be in the child's mind.

Certainly, Bofur thought, the image of Sada desperately trying to reach up and touch Nola's foot while she wailed her lamentations, would forever be in his.

The other's, to the relief of those not drugged, began coming out of their stupors shortly after Nola's body had been stored away.

Whatever Bul had managed to poison them with it was something even Nori, accomplished botanist that he was, had never seen.

"Whatever it is," Nori explained examining a mug he'd picked up off of the floor, "it's obviously tasteless and odorless and very strong. We dwarves don't…we don't succumb to poisons so easily!"

The fool, the master of LakeTown had arrived not long after Nori had discovered the other's in the dining room, ranting and raving and demanding the dwarves take their leave of the village immediately.

Of course, he became instantly sympathetic when Thorin had pointed his sword an inch or so from his wrinkled face and warned him that Bofur had alerted him to the fact that he had a part in the first poisoning of his beloved mistress and mother of his only child.

Money Bags became kind enough to offer help to those poisoned; even offering to help finance the burial arrangements before departing just as quickly as he'd come

He heard Sada escorted by Thorin, still sobbing; pass their door and it was then Bofur rose and left the room after he was sure she had been taken from his sight.

**Part Four:**

Gandalf exhaled a cloud of smoke and continued to stare, leaning upon his staff as he did, into the flames of the fire place that roared and crackled in their small room.

Bilbo continued to sit on his bed and stare at his feet. He need to clean the dirt and burs from the hair that covered them but found he could not move for something weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

"Do not punish yourself, dear Bilbo," Gandalf said softly and suddenly, "I imagine had you remained behind and not been so chivalrous, you would be dead."

The hobbit sighed; "Horrid," He whispered, "That poor girl…Fili and Kili had to…pry her away when Bard managed to get Nola down…how anyone could think to…?"

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What happens now?" He asked the old wizard who still stared into the flames as if reading a message.

Gandalf exhaled another cloud of smoke and said nothing for a moment; "The journey will continue…Thorin will no doubt become more determined to see it done."

Bilbo's mouth dropped a little but found he couldn't bring himself to ask why.

"It's one of the few things he has left," Someone said, answering the question the hobbit had dared not ask, from the door way.

Bofur entered slowly, looking from Gandalf to Bilbo with deep eyes, he said: "Besides, now that this has happened, fer his daughter…he'll do whatever he can to ease her pain."

Gandalf cleared his throat and starting taking his leave. "I believe I'll check on the others," He explained, "No doubt the physician the master sent knows little of dwarf physiology."

Leaving them, Bofur came to sit next to Bilbo, who of course looked at him in concern.

"I am so sorry Bofur," Bilbo offered, touching the dwarf's shoulder gingerly, "Truly I am."

Bofur looked at him, tears sliding down his cheeks as he did, and said: "I'm glad yer alright."

The reason for his coming was clear to Bilbo then, though he didn't completely understand why Bofur had chosen him, he still took the dwarf into his arms the best he could; letting Bofur break down into heavy grief.

_(Author's Note: Big_ twist_ here in this chapter...do any of you see it?)_


	10. Chapter 10: A long expected visitor

**_Present Time:_**

What events happened after were like a blur to him.

They had buried his sister the next morning and after convincing Sada to stay behind for her own safety, they had completed their quest.

Before the death of that damn dragon, Bofur remembered, how heavily he'd wanted to beat Thorin when news came that the beast had attacked Lake Town and no one could say whether or not his niece, the Kings own child, was still alive.

Instead the longbeard had given himself to the throne room and admiring his vast treasure; all the while holding close, to his chest, an uncut stone of peridot.

Bul had done his job well; the death of Nola was the beginning of Thorin's own.

He would have gone and fetched the child himself had Bilbo not wisely made the decision, to barter for their lives; giving them the precious moments they needed to prepare for something far worse than the greedy demands of elves, men, and one shattered dwarf king.

In truth, when he realized his niece had survived the onslaught, he was glad he'd not made that decision to go to her as it would have meant she would have born witness to the final breaths of her kinsmen.

There was also the matter that before the battle, before all things were set in stone and all their hearts broken for different reasons, Bilbo had come to him unhindered and his heart open.

The Hobbit claimed him for all the rest of his years; Sealed with a passionate embrace before they were both called to the front lines.

Now, most of what he recalled or rather what he forced himself to, were the happy times.

It felt similar, these last few days when Nori and Sada, along with Dori had arrived; the botanist had made it safely with the aged wine and seasonal bouquet of flowers he'd requested months ago.

For the most part, for the past two weeks, their evening had been filled with laughter and long, hearty meals.

Tonight, however, in the study and aided only by fire light, Bofur sighed and slouched in the arm chair.

He had been overjoyed to see Sada; Close to coming of age and, by all appearances, dealing well with her deep grief of loosing Her father and cousins in the war that He and Bilbo had barely survived.

Upon this thought, Bofur recalled his last meeting with Bul upon the hellish battlefield.

He'd lost sight of Bilbo and in the malay, suddenly, he was there before him; grinning widely and spattered in blood. Orc or dwarf, Bofur could not recall given the darkness made it near impossible for him to tell.

"And so here it is!" Bul shouted gleefully as he and Bofur lunged at one another; Bofur swinging his mattock with a yell and Bul dodging his swing.

He had no time to react before He felt the blade slip into his knee and twist violently.

Shrieking, Bofur struggled to maintain his balance and ignore the white-hot pain that coursed from the wound and through the rest of his body.

Most of all He recalled now, how he had tried to ignore Bul's insane laughter.

He couldn't distribute the weight of the mattock correctly, and to his own horror, Bofur found himself tumbling to the ground; his weapon falling by his side.

"You should have learned long ago before that coward of a father of yours died!" Bul teased, "Only he could wield that thing, wounded or not!"

Bul proved quicker and was upon him, stabbing at his ribs and Bofur struggled savagely with his hands and unwounded leg to get out from under his life-long enemy.

"Don't struggle!" Bul laughed, "Yer only making it worse!"

How many times Bul had managed to stab at him, he wasn't sure, but the mad world around him was beginning to fade.

"You killed Nola and ye destroyed Thorin all fer a feckin' profit and yer insane revenge!"

Bofur managed to choke out and to his dismay Bul only erupted into jovial laughter.

"Me?" He asked, through the roar of chaos around them, "No dear Bo! Twas not I that ended that bitch whore of a sister of yours…it was someone else who did that dirty little deed! Someone who never broke their alliance to me!"

Bofur howled in rage and struggled violently, but his body was weakening and whatever strength he had didn't compare to Bul's.

"Will you hold still?!" Bul shouted, "Yer makin' this far harder than it has to be!"

Bofur struggled still but his body, betraying him from exhaustion and blood loss, started to go limp.

"That's it!" Bul continued to taunt, "Just give in! You've had this coming for a very long time!"

Through the fog, Bofur watched as Bul dropped his weapon, and brought his sticky hands to his throat and held him down in a vice like grip.

Crushing the air from his throat, Bul leaned close and whispered, "Don't worry…I'll look after that sweet niece of yours. I'll give her my special-GAH!"

His hands jerked away from Bofur's throat and through the haze, Bofur watched as, while Bul desperately clawed at an unseen force behind him, a glowing tip popped through his assailants shoulder with a spray of blood that drenched his own face.

"Get away from him!" Bilbo demanded, appearing from behind and wrenching sting free from Bul's wound; "I swear I'll kill you!"

.

"Ye miserable little ferret!" Bul roared and leapt up; facing off against the hobbit.

Bofur tried to sit up, to get up and finish the dwarf before he could harm Bilbo.

But darkness closed in around Bofur and, against his will, with only one word upon his lips, He was lost to the horrible sounds war.

**Part Two**

"Bofur," Bilbo touched his cheek gently and Bofur's eyes fluttered open, "You were calling my name. You woke Sada."

Sada stood in the door way, a look of fear he recognized all too easily, upon her young features that reminded him so of Thorin Oakenshield.

"'s alright Lass," He offered through a yawn, "Just dreaming is all. Go back to bed."

Bilbo nodded and waved Sada away and stayed knelt at the dwarf's feet; holding his partner's hands in both of his he said: "You're having the dreams again aren't you?"

Looking around, Bofur saw that dawn had come and Bilbo was right; when not near his hobbit, snuggled close against him, the dreams often did occur.

Still sleep heavy, Bofur rose without answering.

He ignored the pain of the old wound in his knee, as he often did, and couldn't help but wince.

"You've been so distant recently," Bilbo sighed as he watched Bofur hobble slightly toward the door, "You've told me so little. All you seem to do is scuttle away with Nori and Dori lately."

"The less ye know the better off ye are," Bofur objected, knowing the hobbit was trying once more to pull more information out of him.

"No I am not!" Bilbo snapped so suddenly that Bofur startled and stared wide-eyed at his companion.

Bilbo tightened his robe before he continued. "You're doing again! You will not sleep in our bed, and when you're not off doing whatever it is your doing with Nori and Dori, ignoring poor Sada as you do, you're having nightmares again! No doubt about that damned dwarf you've told me so little about! Remember him? The one that almost killed you and I!"

Bofur clicked his tongue and steadied himself on the door frame; "I've told ye what I can," He mumbled, and Bilbo snorted.

"You have told me only what you want to," He retorted, "Why won't you trust me? After everything I've done for you! I swear Bofur! Getting the truth out of you is like trying to pull a nail out of a piece of wood with only your fingers."

Bofur sighed and shook his head.

"I do trust you; after all, ye waited for so long for me to come back to you. I will tell you everything. One day, I promise!"

Bilbo huffed and plopped into the chair Bofur had slept in during the night.

"The others will be awake soon," the hobbit explained, "I'll get breakfast started…like a good butler!"

"Bilbo," Bofur breathed trying to hide his exasperation, "Please, I've only just awoke and my knee…"

"Oh very well!" Bilbo quipped with a wave of his hand, "Do what you must!"

After Bofur had tended to his old wound, refusing to employ the cane he sometimes had to use when the weather was cold, he dressed and met Bilbo and the others in the dining room; what he beheld stopped him in his tracks and his heart leapt into his throat.

"I…found it in the mail box," Bilbo explained, "I think I better request a more astute mail man for future deliveries."

Nori was holding Sada, whom was pale and speechless, in his arms while Dori sat limply on the bench; refusing to look at the package.

The parcel, seeping blood from a corner, sat in the center of the table with its top open.

The remains lay rotting within, parts of both a raven and a sparrow and something else.

Something mammalian; a rodent of some kind; it was hard to tell as there was no head mixed in with the blood and gore that, upon the sight of it, made Bofur want to vomit.

"A ferret," Bilbo said after Bofur had stepped back and slumped against the wall, "At least I think it is. I suppose it's meant to mean me? I am after all…the one whom stopped him from taking his revenge. And I've been called a ferret only twice in my lifetime."

Bofur shut his eyes tight and though he did not want to, he found he could not help but nod. "I-it's him," He confessed, "He's…He's coming."

"_You-told-me-he was DEAD_!" Bilbo squealed and, to Bofur's shock, the box exploded over his head.

"Nori!" Bofur spat, after making sure no entrails had gotten on him, "Take 'er and Dori outta here!"

When the task was done Bofur had no time to react as Bilbo bounded over to him and, adding to his amazement, shoved the dwarf hard against the wall and pinned him.

"You lied to me! All you do is lie!" Bilbo barked frantically.

"I did not and do not!" Bofur protested, trying to speak calmly and wrestle, gently, free of Bilbo.

"You said there was no way he could've survived the wound I gave him! That more than likely he would have bled out somewhere!" Bilbo growled, "Why are you here?! Why did you come back!? What, did you think you could use my home as a safe haven?"

Bofur struggled to grasp Bilbo's wrists and when he had, he had to force the hobbit to sit on the bench before the dinner table and hold him till he calmed down.

"For you!" Bofur insisted, "Only for you Bilbo! Nothin' more I swear it. I thought…I-I swear I thought he was dead…But when I saw what was hanging from the tree I~"

"Tree?" Bilbo asked suddenly, "What tree? What was hanging?"

Bofur hesitated and, seeing Bilbo's eyes suddenly fill with tears, found he couldn't look at him. He kneeled down before the Hobbit, trying to find the right words.

"You've never lied to me huh?" Bilbo continued to ask, "What would you call it then?"

Silence passed between them so strongly, Bofur could hear Nori trying to comfort Sada while ignoring Dori's characteristic grumbling that they were all going to die.

"So he is coming?" Bilbo asked, "he's coming back to finish it all isn't he? Us, I mean? Even Sada?"

Bofur looked up and what he saw then, he him self, could not help but begin to feel his own eyes burn.

Tears were streaking down Bilbo's cheeks and his chin quivered; He looked much the same way on the night he'd found him after Thorin had ordered him from the Lonely Mountain.

"I said," he began quietly; "I came back for you. To have a life with you…a-and yes, just in case, to protect you."

Bilbo choked on a sob and suddenly lashed out; back handing Bofur hard across his cheek. "Out!" He barked, leaping up and walking away, "I want you out of my house!"

Touching his cheek, meeting the wetness of his own tears, Bofur leapt up and hurried after Bilbo whom was still ranting.

"I thought it was over! No more worry no more fears and no more fucking death!" Bilbo ranted as Bofur followed him into the bedroom, catching nervous glances from their guests as he did.

In the bedroom, Bilbo was digging wildly in the closet.

"Bilbo," He started, watching the hobbit tossing and throwing various items from the closet, "Please…don't do this!"

Bilbo, finding the back pack, huffed and tossed the traveling gear at the dwarf's feet with an angry glare.

"You did this," He corrected, finally struggling to regain his composure, "You can stay at one of the Inn's. The green dragon maybe, honestly, I don't really care where as long as it's not here."

Bofur felt his heart sink and he bowed his head; hand on hips. "W-what about Sada and the other's? Are ye really goin' to throw them out too?"

Bilbo hesitated and rubbed his face with his hands before dropping them limply at his sides; "No," He said at last with a sigh, "I just...Bofur just pack and go! I don't want to look at you right now!"

The two of them looked at each other in silence again before Bilbo started to go.

"Wait!" Bofur protested, blocking the door and making Bilbo stop inches from him. Bilbo moved to speak but remained speechless; eyeing the dwarf warily.

Taking his hand to his ear, Bofur removed the ornament that had hung there since Bilbo had known him; it was now yellow with age but wholly undamaged and, Bilbo knew, it still was one of Bofur's prized possessions.

"Take this," He urged, taking Bilbo's resistant hand in his and shoving the item into his palm, "I want ye to have it! Just in case you…just in case I don't come back."

Stepping aside Bofur watched as Bilbo sneered at the earring before closing his fingers around it and dashing out of his sight.

**Part Three**

Sada had gone out with a group of young hobbits earlier.

Finally relaxing enough to become curious about the Shire and allowing other's to approach her.

Nori and Dori had gone out as well, though they didn't tell him where, Bilbo knew it was probably to see Bofur.

Thinking of Sada Bilbo couldn't help but smile; she was a wonderful young dwarf. Precocious and intelligent and there were times, Bilbo secretly observed, she was much like Thorin.

In the time she'd arrived, she'd clung mainly to Bofur and, curiously, just as strongly to Nori whom had been the one to convince Sada to stay at Bag end after she'd voiced her desire to leave with Bofur.

It helped temper his guilt for throwing out Bofur who, Bilbo confessed, he missed dearly.

From what Bofur had told him, He knew Bul was someone to be taken seriously at all times. In fact, Bilbo had known this since the battle of five armies.

When he'd struck Bul from behind, to his horror, the dwarf had spun around as though only startled; like the wound he'd received had done nothing.

Most of all, Bilbo recalled, the crazed glint in his eye as he began lurching forward with his hands outstretched and when Bilbo had raised his sword again, the dwarf easily disarmed him in a flash and with much ease.

Had Nori not appeared, smashing his mace into Bul's wounded shoulder; Bilbo knew that both he and Bofur would have died that night.

That's when the anger came. Ever since the awful parcel had come, Bilbo had felt guilty; as if the fact that they were all still in danger was wholly his fault. It was one of the reasons he so desperately wanted to go and retrieve Bofur from the Green Dragon.

From what Dori, who visited his partner daily, had told Bilbo, Bofur was in a depressed state.

He was not sleeping well and spent his evenings with nothing but ale and his clarinet to ease his mind.

The kettle whistled its completion, bringing Bilbo from his heavy thoughts and the hobbit set about preparing a cup of tea.

Hearing the door open, he called: "Sada? Back so soon?"

Filling a tea cup, hearing the foot steps, Bilbo turned and instantly gave a startled cry.

"Ah!" cried the dwarf, the same distinct and sadistic grin upon his mauled features, "Just in time for tea!"


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Together

Without really thinking, Bilbo threw the cup at the dwarf who easily dodged it and watched it shatter against the opposing wall.

"Get out!" Bilbo shouted, "Get out of my house!"

Bul observed the splatter on the wall for a moment before turning and looking at Bilbo curiously.

"I'd heard Halflings love the company of others," He mused, "Am I wrong?"

_"I-said-get-out!"_ Bilbo growled, "Get out now or I'll ~"

"Let's have some tea, shall we, I'm quite parched."

To his surprise the dwarf approached him as though he were an old friend and Bilbo raised his fist to strike him; easily deflected, Bul twisted the hobbits wrist so violently that Bilbo yelped in pain.

"Don't be rude," Bul said softly, and violently thrust his knee into Bilbo's groin; the hobbit dropped to his knees and struggled to ignore the pain and reclaim his breath.

"Is this how you treat the others?" Bul demanded and kicked the hobbit so hard in his side, it sent Bilbo flying into the wall.

Knowing some of his ribs were broken, Bilbo lay limply watching as Bul got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to him like a hunting serpent, stopping inches from his face. Bul smiled sweetly and cocked his slowly to observe the wounded hobbit.

"I'd like a cup 'o tea," Bul repeated softly, "and 'o bit of civil conversation, please. Do ye think ye can manage that? I've much to do tonight and I shan't have ye delaying me with yer tantrums. Do ye understand?"

Bilbo moaned, tears burning his eyes and wondering about many things, yet he nodded and watched Bul rise to his own feet again.

Bul jerked Bilbo up by the collar of his robe, "Are ye wishin' Bofur was here with you now, lad? Do ye regret throwin' him out?"

Bilbo, his face red with anger and pain, finally managed to take a breath and asked:

"What have you done to him?"

Bul smirked and shrugged. "Nothin' as of yet, I'm saving him for last. Ye got yer legs back yet?"

Bilbo nodded and the dwarf released him. "Set up a tray will you?" Bul asked, "I'd like to speak with you in that lovely den of yours."

Ignoring the pain Bilbo went about setting up a tray; all the while watching Bul, watch him, out of the corner of his eye.

"Lovely china," Bul observed as Bilbo finished the preparations, "Is it very old?"

Turning, with the tray in his hands, Bilbo said nothing and waited; Bul smirked again and nodded his head before extending his arm.

"After you," He offered, "don't trying anything funny."

**PART TWO:**

When they settled in the den, Bul waited until Bilbo had poured himself a cup of steaming tea, before sipping thoughtfully from his own cup and observing the pale hobbit in the fire light.

"I'm really not surprised yer the one who finally claimed Bofur's heart," He said after licking his lips, "He's always fancied the pretty ones. Plus, you are rather tough, I'm sure he got off when he saw you stabbing at me with that little needle of yours in Erebor."

Bul rolled his shoulder then; the one Bilbo had wounded all those years ago, and sighed before sipping his tea again.

"Never," Bul confessed, "Did I ever expect to bear a wound I would feel so sharply when the weather was cold. I could actually understand Bofur's pain, when I saw him hobblin' about with that cane the other day."

Bilbo turned his cup in his hand, staying silent, and still trying to ignore the pain in his side. Where were Bofur and the others? Had he harmed Sada?

"No," Bul replied curtly, and sipped his tea again.

"What? I didn't say anything," Bilbo replied, and he started to drink from his cup as Bul started to speak again.

"As I said earlier, I haven't done anything to any of them yet," the dwarf explained, "As I said I have many things I must do. That does include Bofur's death-yours-and Nori's. But Sada…she's quite a beauty isn't she?"

Stopping just short of drinking, Bilbo dropped his cup back into its saucer. "You're disgusting!" He dared to hiss, and was not startled when Bul chuckled softly.

"How can…how can you be so cold and cruel?" Bilbo demanded, "Why are you so determined to ruin so many lives?"

Bul finished his cup and set it on the tray; sinking comfortably in his chair and making an upside down 'v' with his long fingers, he said: "You know why. Bofur no doubt has told you some things."

Bilbo set his still full cup on the tray that sat between them on the table and huffed.

"He said you would wait to take your revenge," He replied, "That you wanted to give him the years you suffered back to him. So here it is, right? He lived in peace for a year and now…you're going to make sure he cannot have any more of it."

Bul nodded.

"When I'm done with the lot you," He explained, "I'll show him the things I've done before I finally rid myself of him. It makes me sad, honestly, I often thought of Bofur as my son. I've thought of how I might make him feel as heart broken as I was the day I realized he'd betrayed me."

Bul looked at Bilbo then, his eye gleaming with pleasure. "If it's any consolation," He breathed, "I intend to have him watch as I take you from him."

He watched then, as Bul clenched and unclenched his hands before shaking his head hard with a grunt.

"Pour me some more tea!" Bul gasped, "Not…f-feelin' well!"

Bilbo inhaled deeply before shaking his head.

"Sorry," He started, "But Nori explained, with the amount of poison that's in the tea itself, another cup would finish you."

"Wha…" Bul started, but his body stiffened suddenly and he mewled loudly before falling limp.

His glazed eye stared wide in surprise as it watched Bilbo rise to answer the rapid knocking at the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

Bilbo yelped when, as he opened the door, Bofur bounded in and wrapped him in his arms.

"Are ye alright?" He asked, releasing him and looking him over with concern.

"I'm alright," Bilbo insisted, "Just a few cracked ribs I imagine."

"He drank it?" Bofur demanded, "Drank it all?"

Bilbo nodded and after Bofur had taken his hands away, couldn't help but shrug and smirk.

"I can't believe he didn't notice how I wouldn't drink my tea!" He chuckled nervously.

"You should have!" Dori griped, tugging at his beard as He and Nori entered Bag End tenatively, "I'm surprised he didn't grow suspicious and kill you right away!"

Bilbo, his ribs being inspected by Bofur, rolled his eyes yet said nothing.

"Oh shut up will you!" Nori snapped at Dori, "You saw how large a dose it took to paralyze me when we had to test that shit out! One dose like that, in Bilbo's system? He'd be dead! And, I do hope, you're done with so much death surrounding us brother."

Sada, whom had been standing quietly behind the lot of them, strolled past then; Bofur left Bilbo without a word and followed swiftly after her.

"Sada," Bofur warned, but he knew he had to allow her to enter the den and look at him; she became suddenly stiff for a moment, staring into the eye of the one whom had taken so much from her.

The poison, Nori had explained to them, would affect Bul's nervous system for at least three hours. Still, she was his niece and Bofur wanted desperately to put himself between her and Bul.

Sada approached the dwarf slowly and bowed low into his face; studying his glazed eye with a stony expression.

"You're the one then?" She asked softly, "you're the one who took my mother from me?"

Bofur felt pain flood his heart and he fiddled with his moustache; "Sada," He said quietly, "This…this isn't fer you to take part in."

"You're nothing but a filthy coward," Sada, continued. "And a lunatic! My mother told me some of the things you made her and my uncle do when they were young and dependent on you. You should've learned, even I know, that when you teach people such dark and horrible things…you risk having it brought back on you; and you deserve to have that happen, don't you?"

With that, Sada spit in Bul's face before turning and bounding past Bofur; He studied Bul's glazed eye and wasn't surprised to see the amused gleam dance in it.

"Don't worry," Bofur offered, coming to sit in the chair opposite of his one time mentor.

"Yer not gonna face the same death as Nola…we've got something different planned fer ye."

A silence passed between them until Bofur chuckled suddenly; seeing the question in Bul's only eye he said: "Ye want to know then, eh? How we went about gettin' ready fer ye to make yer move?"

Bul blinked and waited while Bofur leaned forward and examined the empty tea cup for a moment.

"I had hoped you had died during the war but, yer clever and when you vengeful yer damn near immortal. When I left, I knew ye, or yer spy would be watching. I wanted you or him to do so; that way you wouldn't notice Nori trying to find whatever the hell it was you used to poison Nola. Would ye believe he deliberately went about with his little schemes and crimes? Just so ye would think he was up to no good instead of trying to find out what plant ye used?

O'course Nori finally found it…on the outskirts of Bree. It took Nori some time, but he's one of the best botanists I know, that you know, and he was able to replicate the poison ye created in almost the blink of an eye. From there, the two of us chose to wait; planning all the time for when ye would make yer move.

When I saw the red silk in the oak tree, I knew exactly what it meant. A six foot tall tree? Ye meant to say I had six months to prepare. So I did, like ye expected, and I sent fer Nori, Dori, and me niece. We'd worked it all out before hand. Ye hung the silk three branches high, meaning that when they got here, ye would strike three weeks after they'd arrived, aye? Which ye did. Oh, and let's not forget the color! Red silk? Meaning blood, meaning death was coming. I'm sure, ye only did it to test me skills. To see if they'd faded over time, as you can see now, they haven't.

What ye missed was one important factor. I've been here long enough to make close friends and needed alliances. Ye thought, because of how much I hated being a Feyd solider, I would never divulge anythin' to Bilbo due to the shame I still feel. He knows everything Bul…even how we communicate without words and the use our fingers."

Bofur leaned forward and gripped Bul's limp wrist and began tapping different fingers in different rhythms while also, using different pressures on the paralyzed dwarfs wrist; smiling coldly the entire time.

"Bilbo learned our secret speech quickly, thank _Mahal_! When I let him know that I was homesick and lonely, I was really tapping it all out for 'im on his wrist. I told him ye were on your way. From there, we employed the post master as planned. He's a kind old gent, and loyal to the Baggins family. Bilbo actually tutored several of his children.

He made sure the message got to Bombur safely-you'd be surprised all the shadowy people post masters know-and he let us know beforehand about that disgusting package you were sending by way of forging what looked like nothin' more than another one of Bilbo's bills.

Bilbo and I knew you would underestimate him to some degree, which is why we faked the fight, just in case that is, ye were watchin.'

I knew yer first victim was no doubt goin' to be Bilbo for obvious reasons. He stopped you from killin' me and his loss...well, ye know.

How did he manage to dose ye? My earring of course! For the past couple o' evenings he's kept it stowed hidden on his person; ye never expected me to tell him it was hollow and meant to hold anything I needed it to; this time it held the very thing you invented. Hobbits, ye forgot, are quick in their movements and I never doubted Bilbo would manage to slip the poison into the tea pot without ye noticing."

Bofur leaned back and sighed deeply; watching Bul's glazed eye blink several times; the old dwarf was trying desperately, Bofur knew, to make sense of all he had just revealed to him.

Rising, Bofur looked out the window and hummed before rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ye don't mind bein' stowed in a burlap sack do ye? Because ye will be so that anyone who sees us will only assume we're going to dispose of some trash."

_(Author's Note: If you recall, in the first chapter, Bofur took Bilbo's wrist, not his hand after coming back to bag end with the 'warning' in his pocket. Also...this story is far from over and I dropped in another little twist/hint. Did y'all see it?")_


	13. Chapter 13: A Burlap Sack & Observations

Sada had tended to Bilbo's injury.

Bofur was not surprised to see how skillful his niece was when it came to caring for the injured. No doubt, his sister, Nola had taught his niece some of the skills her mother had learned from Oin while she was his apprentice many years ago.

Nori was standing in the frame of the open front door; smoking his pipe and staring into the distance while Dori paced nervously in a corridor.

Bofur sighed and struggled to ignore his own exhaustion. "Nori," he said softly, "Get the sack, it's time."

Nori nodded and stepped into the night, disappearing from view as he did. Dori cleared his throat, bowed and hurried after his younger brother.

"Everythin' is in the shed, aye?" Bofur asked Bilbo, whom had taken to sitting on his mother's glory box, handed his empty cup to Sada whom headed into the kitchen with it, and nodded. "Your mattock, the oil, the sack, everything. Bofur… Can you handle this?"

Bofur came and knelt before the clever hobbit, nodding confidently. "It has to be done," He explained, "All of it. That way I can finally be with ye without worry, and I'll know Sada is safe. Will ye…will you be okay?"

Bilbo smiled; "Of course," He admitted, "It is well with me; all of this as long as it means that you will finally be mine. Entirely."

The two kissed softly and slowly and, after Bofur ran his fingers through Bilbo's hair, he rose to go before the hobbit called out to him softly.

"Sada," He informed his partner, "Go see her for a moment. This has been very taxing for the poor girl."

Bofur hesitated, but seeing the knowing expression on Bilbo's face, made his way to his niece.

In the dining room, Sada sat with her face in her hands; no doubt she was exhausted, frustrated, and afraid.

/When Bofur sat gingerly beside her, before he could say or do anything, the young dwarf threw herself against him; embracing her uncle tightly who didn't hesitate to her embrace with just as much fervor.

"Yer parents and cousins would be proud of ye," Bofur whispered into her ear as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, "I know I am. Ye've been so brave and patient. This will all be over soon."

Sada sniffled and pulled away to look deeply at her beloved uncle. "Your coming back, right?" She asked, "You and Nori?"

Tears burned at his eyes when Bofur realized why she'd asked the question, and he hugged his niece tightly against him again as he fought the onslaught of unpleasant memories that came to his mind.

"O'course!" He insisted, "I'll never leave ye!"

Sada smirked and wiped at her eyes; "Father said the same thing," she explained, "So did Mama…I don't know what I'll do if~"

"Ach! Be quiet now!" Bofur interrupted, and pulled his niece closer with a fake chuckle, "I 'aven't survived this long for only me self! I say I'm comin' back to ye, and I mean it. So is Nori!"

They'd sat for some time, Sada sobbing quietly while Bofur stroked her hair gently and whispered confident things to her, until Nori entered and cleared his throat softly.

In one hand he held the large burlap sack while in the other, he held a jumbled mess of rope.

"He's starting to move," He explained dryly, "We better get going."

Bofur reluctantly let go of his niece; the only one, he secretly confessed, was more like his own child than the rest of his nieces and nephews born to Bombur and his wife, and kissed her lightly on both cheeks before he rose.

"Look after Bilbo will ye, lass?" Bofur said as he began to follow Nori, "He hides it well, but he's in a lot of pain."

Sada wiped her cheeks and, Bofur noticed, how she and Nori exchanged deep glances of warmth as they left the dining room and headed into the den.

Bul was jerking and moaning, his nerves becoming his own again. His only good eye glared savagely, hungrily at the two dwarves that observed him with blank faces.

"Fucking monster," Nori sighed, "Let's get this done then!"

"Aye," Bofur agreed, "I've wanted this over fer a long time."

It didn't take them long before they had successfully bound Bul with the rope and gagged him with a doily, that Bofur and Nori had forced him into the sack; Using as much redundant force as they wanted.

Leaving him trapped on the floor, Bofur watched Bul struggle weakly from inside the sack for a moment, and then looked at Nori; his eyes becoming soft and concerned.

"Ye don't need to come lad," He said, "Ye can stay behind."

Nori, whom was also watching the writhing sack, looked up at Bofur with eyes so deep that not even Bofur could decipher the feelings they bore.

"I must," He breathed at last, "I owe it."

When Nori mumbled this, Bofur could not help but look over his shoulder; unsurprised to his niece standing there, yet her eyes were not upon him.

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story, though thrown together, is coming to a close. However, I hope I've given readers a look into anotehr Idea I have besides writing a prequel to all of this.)_


	14. Chapter 14: Burning away the pain & Past

As they traveled in the wagon, Bofur and Nori made sure to make a loud fuss; full of false laughter and joy while Dori sat in the back with their trapped cargo, sometimes kicking at the sack to quiet the growing growls and groans of protest from within.

When they'd reached the spot, Bofur directed the pony drawn wagon, loaned to him by the post master, to the side of a dirt road; looking around to be sure no one was around, he nodded to Nori whom instantly leapt down and hurried to the back of the wagon.

"Come on brother," Nori whispered, "Help me get him out!"

Dori hesitated and Bofur made an impatient sound.

"I…I don't think we should do this," Dori stammered, "This is murder!"

"Why would that bother you?" Nori snapped, ignoring Bofur's cautionary stare, "We've had to do it before!"

"We did what we did in service to Thorin!" Dori protested, "This is cold blooded murder!"

Nori's eyes went hard and he asked through clenched teeth: "What would you know of cold blooded murder, eh?"

Before the argument could persist, Bofur leapt down from his seat and hushed his two companions.

"Keep yer minds on what we're out here to do!" He hissed, "C'mon, I'd like to get back to Bilbo as soon as I can!"

Nori nodded and, making Bofur laugh softly in surprise, yanked the sack hard, letting it drop violently to the ground and ignoring the yelp from within.

"Oh! Did that hurt? You poor baby!" Nori mewled cruelly, and kicked the sack hard.

Bofur grasped his shoulder, shaking him gently, "Not here," He advised, "Let's get 'im to the spot and then ye can have yer fun."

**Part Two:**

It had taken all three of the, when they'd gotten him out of the sack, to bind him to the tree.

Ignoring his curses and growls, Nori quickly doused him in the oil, while Dori stacked the wood they'd gathered earlier, Only Bofur kept his eyes on the drugged and captured figure before him.

"Let's get it over with!" Nori snapped in a heated whisper, "The sooner the better!"

Bofur shook his head and held a finger up at Dori who set to light a match.

"Wait," he advised, "Just wait. Give me a moment."

Dori and Nori watched as Bofur slipped over to him and stopped inches from their captured prey.

Even they, where they stood, could feel the tension between the two.

"Are ye surprised?" Bofur asked, "Are ye pleased, Bul, to see that we've kept your lessons well?"

The bound dwarf grunted and blinked his only eye before sighing. "I'm…proud of ye," Bul admitted, "I…never….n-never saw this coming….didn't think ye were capable…"

Bofur smirked; "You made me capable," He confessed, "After Me father…after Sol and Nola…the only difference between me and you? You are the only one that I…that I want to enjoy seeing die."

Bul grunted and smacked his lips; "Ye are my protégé aren't ye?" He asked softly, "After all the years…even now…ye would have made a fine leader of _Feyd_."

Bofur shook his head and nodded toward Dori whom gingerly approached; "No," He revealed, "Never a leader…I'm the one to ensure _Feyd_ falls away from Middle Earth forever."

"You'll never be free," Bul countered coldly, "you are _Feyd_."

Bofur started to speak, but slowly closed his mouth and stepped back; gesturing to Dori he said: "Do it!"

Dori approached slowly still, trying to ignore the gaze of Bul's one good eye that observed him intensely.

"Interesting," Bul confessed as he watched Dori strike and light the match, "Clever actually. That you would do this in the hope I'd feel the pain I've caused all of you in my final moments. Am I right? Of course I am! But ye should know then, that while the night yer sister died was devastating to all of ye involved, to me…it was only a Wednesday."

Nori turned his back, emitting a groan while Bofur's eyes narrowed and he felt a rage he never thought he could feel before boil inside of him.

"Either way," Bofur said casually, "You'll suffer and tha's enough fer me! Dori?"

Dori closed his eyes and with a deep, steady sigh, tossed the match.

Their dark world ignited with a crackle and soon, the sounds of the roaring fire were accompanied by screams of agony and distinct curses.

The only one that dared to watch the flames devour the monster within removed his hat and scratched at his damp hair. There was still one last task to be done to ensure that, once and for all, peace would finally find a way to settle into their lives.

When the screams had stopped and the flames had begun to die down, He looked over at the two brother's whom had clasped each other in a hug, and sighed deeply.

"Come on," He called to them, "We gotta get it cleaned up. Dawn is coming!"


	15. Chapter 15: One last Burial

After they'd buried what was left and destroyed the evidence, Bofur and his companions allowed themselves to sit for a moment; ignoring the rising sun on the horizon.

Bofur, his knees to his chest, kept his head down, trying to ignore the smell of burnt flesh while Nori stared into the heavens in deep thought.

"Are you sure, no one is too suspicious?" Dori asked nervously, "Surely the residents here noticed Bul coming and going. They had to!"

Bofur huffed and shrugged; "Let 'em," He advised coldly, "Besides, Nori and I have taken care of that. We told the gossips that Bul was just a visiting friend. No doubt, Bul agreed with what we said in order to appear an innocent traveler; and while I had ye follow Sada earlier, Nori broke into Bul's room at the inn and made it look as though our old friend skipped out on paying the bill. When questions come our way, we'll know what to say."

"What will you the two of you say then?" Dori further inquired, rising and dusting the forest debris from his trousers, "Surely, questions will remain."

Bofur chuckled and rose as well; ass he eyed Dori calmly he said: "The only questions that I worry about…is what they will ask about you."

Dori opened his mouth to speak, looking over at his younger sibling whom had risen as well, and stepped back from Bofur.

"Wh…what do you mean? What are you talking about?!" Dori demanded in a tight voice, and soon he found his back side pressed up against a tree; the two other dwarves approached cautiously, but their eyes remained intent and hard upon him.

"You know," Nori breathed softly, "You've known…all this time. What would happen if we found out, and we did. How could…why would you do this, brother?"

A sinking sensation filled the oldest dwarf and he could not help but take in a shaky breath, feeling the weight of the stares upon him.

"How could you possibly have known?" Dori demanded of Bofur, whose face had become like stone.

"Really?" Bofur asked, his stony expression melted into one of bemusement, daring a chuckle he urged: "Think about it Dori! I knew about it the night…the night you killed Nola."

Nori, mace resting across his shoulders nodded in the affirmative; "Bul trained us before hand, remember? That if there were any enemies about, hoping to stop us before we could act on behalf of Thorin, we were to never accept drink of food from anyone else but~"

"Those we could trust," Dori moaned rubbing his face in his hands and slumping into a squatting position, "How could you know that is was I who gave Nola the poisoned ale?"

Nori sighed and looked at Bofur, nodding for him to answer.

"Yer ignorance surprises me," Bofur explained, "Or maybe ye really did think ye were safe and could never be found out as long as you kept your self aligned with that thing we just buried.

Dori, there is no way he could have gotten into the inn without bein' spotted and any one, a village man or other wise, would have been watched. For Durin's sake, you were there when it was decided that we would in fact keep a sharp eye out the night I'd gone to that fool of a master! Truthfully, I did suspect Nori at first but…I knew I was wrong the night we found the raven. Nori was with me and you? Where were you after all? Were ye down in the basement pouring that filth into the ale to be drank the next night? Did ye do that before or after you stole Nola's jewelry box? Let's not forget, the poison didn't seem to affect you as it had the other's."

Nori nodded and added: "Remember when I tested the poison? The dosage I took paralyzed me for the same amount of time as it had the others back then. You bounced back from the affects in less than two hours. I think you took it not long after you…after Nola and you took just enough to give us the impression you were a victim as well."

Bofur knelt then, putting his face close to Dori's; his hazel eyes peering deeply into Dori's grey ones.

"Also, don't forget the birds and package from earlier Dori. There is no more to be questioned considering that there was no thrush mixed in with parts of the animals meant to represent us. A slip up, I imagine, Bul didn't think I'd notice considering the whole situation. What are yer orders now, eh?"

Dori startled and looked desperately at his younger brother whom glanced away when he saw how fearful his elder sibling had become.

"What orders?" Dori asked in a trembling voice, "I only did what Bul ordered! For the sake of my family!"

"He wouldn't have died without naming you first in a last attempt to save his own arse! So that means he planned ahead in the hopes his vengeance could still be taken by someone else if he did die-_you_!" Bofur spat so angrily, Dori yelped.

"Well?" Bofur inquired after Dori had dropped his hands, "What was it? What would your reward have been?"

Dori, looking at Nori's back again, sighed and confessed: "I was to…kill Bilbo, Sada, and then you. Whatever wealth he had, I was set to inherit and, hopefully, able to buy my self, and Nori, out of any suspicion."

Nori groaned; "How could you?" He demanded, "How could you have…just flung her from that damn window? Don't you know how much that hurt Sada?"

"Don't you remember how much it hurt you that she wanted Thorin over you?" Dori asked, and Nori flinched, "I regret it! I bartered for her life, for you Nori, but Bul wouldn't hear of it. Besides, what could I do?"

Bofur sniggered and rose; "Ye could have come to us, if ye really cared and if ye really did desire to be free of _Feyd_ like the rest of us."

"I did!" Dori insisted, "But Bul…I mean, there was no way to beat him."

"Really?!" Nori explained, and pointed to where the great fire had blazed hours ago, "Don't bull shit us, Dori! You did what you did out fear for you own life and not ours. Not even mine or Ori's!"

"I kept Sada safe!" Dori persisted looking desoerately at Bofur, frustrated tears in his eyes, "I watched out for Bombur and Bifur while you were here living a life of peace and pleasure with your Halfling!"

"Peace?" Bofur asked, leaning his head to the side, "The only peace I have ever felt, Dori, was when I watched the flames tonight."

Turning to Nori he said: "Wait here, I'll be back. Don't let 'im try to run."

"Where's he going?" Dori asked softly, starting to rise until Nori pointed his mace at him and a look of warning graced his features.

"Sit," He ordered, "He'll be along shortly."

Dori looked at his sibling then, the realization of what was to soon happen, becoming clear to him at last.

"Nori…please," He begged, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

Nori couldn't hide the tears in his eyes and he pursed his lips tightly before uttering: "You're right, it didn't and doesn't have to be this way. But you assured that there was no escaping this fate; and I have other obligations now that cannot be ignored or put in harms way."

"Nori," Bofur said behind the two of them as he returned, his father's mattock in hand, "Go o'er there please."

"No," Nori said softly, "I'll stay."

Bofur eyed him cautiously and seeing the determination in his old friends eyes, nodded at last. "Fine, if ye can handle it, I won't argue."

"You can't do this!" Dori began to wail, jumping to his feet only to be pushed back down, violently, by his own brother.

"This isn't right! I only did what I had to do! I was desperate to keep my family safe!"

"As I am!" Bofur barked raising his mattock, "And I do this to finally take the vengeance of my sister!"

"NO!" Dori started to scream.

The mattock landed with a sickening crack atop Dori's head and the eldest of the three jerked for a moment, before falling to his side, blood and brain matter splattering about as he did; dead.

Nori whimpered, and clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling the sob. He let his mace fall to the earth with a soft thud and turned his back.

Bofur, panting, leaned the mattock against the side of the tree that Dori had sat under for so long, and went to his friend.

"Nori," He breathed, taking him into a tight hug, "it's alright now. Let me deal with the rest of it and, if ye don't mind, go back on foot to Bag End. Let Bilbo and Sada know I'll be along shortly, eh?"

Nori, breaking the hug, wiped at his cheeks and nodded as he knelt to pick up his mace.

"Leave it," Bofur ordered, "Some might find it odd, you carryin' a weapon and all."

Nori said nothing and nodded; "Bofur…I'm sorry," He explained softly as he started to go, "I'm sorry I didn't see what was going on. I should have known from the beginning."

Bofur waved off Nori's apology and reached out to squeeze the other dwarfs shoulder.

"He was yer brother," Bofur offered, "It's easy to forsake the truth where yer family is concerned."

Nori sighed then sniffled, looking at the horizon, "Dawn is coming," He explained, "Are you certain you want me to go?"

Bofur nodded and offered a tired smile; "I need some privacy," He explained, "A moment alone."


	16. Chapter 16

"Sada, you should be inside sleeping!" Nori scolded in a whisper as he closed the gate behind him, "Bofur should be along shortly. Everything alright now, I promise."

The young dwarf rose from the bench where she had been sitting for quite sometime and gracefully made her way toward the Nori who eyed her with soft eyes.

"I wanted to wait for you," she explained, "I couldn't…the idea that something would go wrong~"

"It didn't," Nori interrupted; using his mace like a staff, he curled his free arm about Sada's slender waist and looked deep within her inherited blue-grey eyes.

Sada's hand's clasped together behind Nori's neck and she stood on her toes.

"Thank goodness," She whispered, and kissed the older dwarf. Nori, without hesitation, returned the embrace with equal passion.

Breaking apart slowly, Nori observed his long kept secret with a soft smile; "Won't be long now," He observed, and smiled widely.

Sada chuckled and nuzzled against Nori's chest; "That is if Uncle Bofur will give us permission."

Nori kissed the top of Sada's head and moaned pleasurably. "He will," He insisted, "There is no reason for him to deny us. I promised you that we'd marry as soon as we could and I mean it."

For a long moment, they stood holding each other until Nori yawned and pulled away from Sada; jutting his thumb toward the door Nori said: "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Bilbo's eyes fluttered open when a strong arm slipped under his arm and pulled him close as he lay on his bed.

"Bo, you're well?" He asked without looking at his lover, "You're not hurt?"

Bofur sniffed and nuzzled Bilbo's curls; "Nah," He answered, "Just tired an' glad to be back with ye."

Bilbo smiled softly, his tiny hand came to rest atop the larger one that held him gently.

"What about…inside? How are you feeling?"

Bofur sighed and stretched; "I-I don't know really," He confessed, "Now that it's all over…I…"

His voice trailed off and he pulled away from the hobbit, rolling onto his back, Bofur blinked once, twice, and Bilbo knew what was happening without looking.

"Bo," He breathed as he rolled onto his aching side to look at the dwarf, "It's alright now. It's going to be alright."

Bofur whimpered, a tear falling from the corner of his eye; "I was glad to see him burn," He mumbled, "I was relieved when I finished Dori. Before we…Bul told me I would always be a part of _Feyd_."

"You're not," Bilbo explained, "Bofur; those two caused so many so much unnecessary agony. They were monsters in their own right. What you did is nothing like what they had done or what they would have done had you not acted on behalf of all concerned."

Sniffling, Bofur looked at Bilbo with tear filled eyes; "Are ye sure?" He asked in a cracked voice, "How can ye not question me? How can ye lay here with me, knowing what I've done, and not be afraid of what I could become?"

Bilbo pulled himself up until his face was equal with Bofur's. "Because," He explained as he leaned in close and kissed him gently, "I already know what you are."

Bofur sniggered and wiped his cheeks with a free hand while his other one stroked Bilbo's cheek gently.

"Oh really? So what I am I then?" He asked, allowing soft smile to fall on his lips just before Bilbo kissed him again with more passion than before.

Easing him self downward, the hobbit rested his head on the dwarf's chest and listened for a moment to Bofur's heart beat.

"Well?" Bofur asked as he played with a curl of Bilbo's lovely hair, "What am I then, love?"

Sighing and smiling softly himself, Bilbo Baggins whispered softly. "Mine."


End file.
